Letters Home
by Winged Enchantress
Summary: Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later - an Epistolary Fanfic. A great many of new and not so new demi-god campers take this opportunity to write home about their adventures at Camp Half Blood.
1. Letter 1 Paul Argyle

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Paul Argyle to Lauren Argyle]

To Mom! We're at camp! I'm writing you a letter just like you told me too. Ross is going to write one too. We told Sean he had to write you a letter, too. Camp is huge! There are a lot a lot of kids here. There's a centaur. He's part horse. He's really cool. He showed us our cabin. Me and Ross have a brand new cabin. Sean is in an old one, but his is really really big and it's gold. There's lots and lots of kids in Sean's cabin. There's another guy in my cabin and he's older than Sean. His name is Jett. He's really quiet, but he helped us with our stuff because I couldn't carry it and the horse guy didn't like the stairs. Jett says that his dad is the god of sleeping and that that's our dad too so Jett's our brother now. I have three brothers! Jett's new to camp, too, but he got here before us. He said that there are a lot of things to do here like swimming and running and then he said that we can shoot arrows and ride horses and lots and lots of cool stuff. He said that he would show me and Ross where the cafeteria is, but they don't call it a cafeteria. He said there's a big fire there that you burn food in for your parents. Ross says I don't get to burn food for you, just dad.

The horse guy came back. Me and Ross have to go watch a movie about the camp. Jett's seen it already. I love you, Mom! Don't worry. Ross said he'd make sure I didn't get into any trouble. I think Jett will help too.

From Paul!

Morpheus Cabin -


	2. Letter 2 Ross Argyle

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Ross Argyle to Lauren Argyle]

Dear mom,

We're alive. We made it and we're all settled in. Our cabin's not as big as some of the other cabins and a bunch of the bunks are empty, but our beds here are really nice. I guess they figured that was important since our dad's the god of sleep. I figured that crazy-eyed dude that would visit us was our dad, but I didn't realize he was a god or anything. It's pretty cool. All the kids here have some sort of god parent. Sean's in the Apollo cabin and it's huge. They had us watch a video with a bunch of other kids about the camp. The camp's pretty cool. It doesn't have a soccer field, but it has a climbing wall that spews lava and we can learn how to ride flying horses and how to throw spears at stuff. We saw some kids practicing in the arena on the way to the mess hall/temple/thing and some of them are really good at it. Chiron, the old guy in the wheelchair that we saw when we got here, is actually a centaur and he gave us a tour of the camp after the movie with all these satyrs and he showed us the stables and the Armory and the Amphitheater. We got to meet Dionysus! He's this big guy in this leopard print shirt who runs the camp. The movie said that he's a god too and he's got kids here, but we figured he didn't want to be at camp. He complained the whole time about all the construction that's going on.

Our cabin's brand new. Jett, the other guy in our cabin, said that there wasn't a Morpheus cabin when he got here and they hurried to finish it after he told them who he was. Chiron said there was this huge battle that happened last year and the year before, and stuff, where they all had to fight off this Titan guy who was trying to wreck the camp and save the world and stuff. And when all the kids saved all the gods, this one kid said that the gods had to claim all of their kids and treat all the other gods fairly so then all the new demi-god kids needed cabins (All us half god kids are called demi-gods). I figured they already had been building cabins all year. There are twelve main cabins for the main gods, but now all the other gods need cabins for their kids too and there weren't any Morpheus kids until Jett got here. Thanks to him, we don't have to wait for a cabin.

I'll write more next time.

Sincerely, Ross

Morpheus Cabin –

P.S. After the movie, when Chiron asked if there any questions, Paul jumped up before I could stop him and asked where he could mail his letter. Chiron says that we can't use cell phones here because it gives away where we are, but since they mail letters from the post office and that all the return letters go to this big P.O. box, that mailing letters was okay. He told all the kids that we should all write letters home if we want so now a bunch of kids are writing letters, too.


	3. Letter 3 Creg Izenson

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Creg Izenson to Amanda Izenson]

Mom, you won't believe this! Remember when the goat guy tried to tell us that my dad was a god and you nearly knocked him down the stairs? I think it's true. The guy's got a name that I can't spell right, but they brought me to his cabin and it's awesome. First off, I've got a bunch of half siblings who all have the same dad. Counting me, there's five of us here. Some of them are kind of mopy because they're missing people or something, but they can all make really awesome stuff. My cabin's like this giant work station and there's a black-smithing thing in there. I think they actually have something for smelting but it's in a back room and they only let senior campers use that right now. But that's not the coolest part. The coolest part is that I can make stuff too. I rock at it, actually. Ya know how I always scored really high scores in metal shop back at school and I was really good at fixing cars? They don't use cars here, but they make their own chariots and weapons and armor and junk and they're all spring loaded and mechanical and stuff. Practically nothing is digital, which is weird, but some of the stuff they have just lying around in here is sick. There was a full bronze statue with mechanical arms stashed under my bed because they hadn't gotten around to scrapping it yet. They just whip tools out, too. I lost my luggage key when I dropped it in all the scrap metal and was about the break the lock when this one chick just walks right up to it, whips out this little kit and picks the lock in half a second. I don't even think she touched the lock; the lock just got scared when it heard her coming and opened itself. It was sick.

But that's not even the coolest part. You know how I told you they wouldn't let me touch the blow-touch in metal shop. Not only can I use the blow-touch here, but I practically don't need it. I don't know what it is. I think being here brought it back but I can make fire. I can't make it come out of my hands or anything, and sometimes it really sucks, but when there is an instance where a fire could be started, I start one somehow. I got this one kid calling me 'Flint' already. It's really cool here, mom. It's really cool. Thanks for letting me come.

Your son, Creg

Hephaestus Cabin – Cabin 9


	4. Letter 4 Thor Winthrup

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Thor Winthup to Jean Winthup]

They don't have any real sports here. They have a volleyball court, but volleyball is only so much fun and practically no one here knows how to play it or why the heck the court's there in the first place. How am I suppose to kick everyone's butt at sports with my clear athletic superiority, if they don't have any playing fields. There's nothing. I can't challenge anyone to football, soccer, lacrosse, basketball, baseball, tennis, rugby, anything. Hell, I'd even figure out how to play cricket if they had a stupid field for that. They have horses, but don't know how to play polo. No one likes going into the water except for the Poseidon kids because of the nymphs. They have a track in the arena, but the Hermes kids practically live on that thing. If you ask the right people, you might find someone who knows where a discus is, but apparently they don't teach that properly so no one wants to compete against me in that either except for a few of my 1/2 siblings, but I hate watching the because they have the form all wrong. They have the shot-put and hammer throw form all wrong, too. There are a few good javelin throwers here, thankfully, and a few of my older siblings can compete against me in that, at least. But other than that, there's nothing. They mostly just sword fight and spear fight here, and ride chariots, but it's not like they had those things at school or else I'd have medals in them too.

I shouldn't have brought my medals to camp. I thought it'd be cool, but all anyone in my cabin has done is make fun of me for them. Every single year, I've been in and won the varsity championships at school and here they just laugh at me. Apparently sports that aren't from ancient Greece aren't cool here. The only thing they had any respect for was my wrestling medals, but apparently they don't actually teach that here either, which is stupid. I thought the ancient Greeks wrestled all the time! What's up with that? They thought my karate and jujitsu medals were really stupid and I really wanted to break one of their arms for saying that, but I didn't because sensei taught us better than that. I'll wait until one of them punches me first, and then I'll break their arm.

Just you wait, mom. You've raised me up right. I'm going to learn these games of theirs and I'm going to wreck all of them; Smash them all into the ground, just like you taught me, mom. They don't have medals here, but I'll bring something back to show you. I'll win someone's armor or whatever they do and I'll bring that back and we can put that up in my trophy shelf too.

Thor Winthrup

Ares Cabin – Cabin 5


	5. Letter 5 Wendy Pelletier

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Wendy Pelletier to Erica Pelletier]

Mum! I've been claimed! Four years, a few wars, a few struggles, heroic deeds, loss of life, and whole lot of pushing and shoving later, I find out that I'm a kid of Notus. He's the god of the South wind, bringer of rain and fog, danger to shepherds and mariners, friend to thieves (ironically). Does any of that ring a bell at all, mum? It explains why I'm so good at running, I suppose. The kids in the Hermes cabin kept telling me that they were sure that I was a Hermes kid but, to be honest, if I had been a Hermes kid that whole time and Hermes had never claimed me, I would've started a war against him too. The guy visits the camp often enough. Geez. At least my dad had something of an excuse.

They're putting me in Aeolus's cabin with all the other wind kids. They were real clever when they designed the cabin. It has the bunks of the kids of each wind god lined up with their corresponding compass point and then the bunks for Aeolus's kids are in the back of the cabin, but raised up a step because, ya know, Aeolus is the king for the winds. The only kid in the Aeolus part of the cabin is kind of small and terrified so he's been real nice to us other wind kids, not that there are a lot of us. There's an Eurus (East wind) kid who had the misfortune of being named Zephyr (after Zephyrus, god of the gentle West wind) so he's a little bitter about that; not that it's really his fault that his mom didn't know which wind god knocked her up (if she knew there was more than one to begin with). Besides him, there're just the two sons of Boreas, the North wind, and they both have wings! Their wings aren't very strong because they weren't allowed to use them growing up and they were locked away up on a cliff-side with their mom for basically their entire lives until Boreas got the word that his kids would be looked after and he brought them to camp this year. They're also kind of small and terrified, but I really don't blame them. Their mom practically dropped dead when they got taken away and, last the kids heard, was still up in their old cliff cave somewhere with Boreas.

I'm being nice to them, don't worry. I'm practically playing a proper mom. I make sure they eat and shower and pay the gods proper respects. I've been trying to get the winged kids to go outside at least once a day besides meals. They're proper terrified of the outside world and would spend their whole day hiding in a corner if I didn't make them get some fresh air every once in a while. Chiron said that he'd try to arrange some way to get some proper flight training for them. I don't know if they'd like spending the day with some of the baby Pegasuses, but there is an Eros girl whose dad gave her this winged coat that could help. And I know there's at least one Hermes' kid that's got winged shoes that could help. Flight school actually sounds pretty cool. I'm sure I can figure out a way to help, too. Ya know, get a hand-glider and jump off the top of the climbing wall or something. Don't worry. I won't do anything too stupid. And if I do, I'll make sure not to tell you about it, okay?

Besides all that awesomeness, camps cleaning up pretty well. It was really mostly the poor woods that got messed with during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Having new cabins is still weird to me. I've almost walked in to the wrong one a few times. Apparently there's been a lot of dispute about what gods they're allowed to double up in cabins, like our wind cabin. My favorite so far is the raging war going on over whether or not to put Eris in Ares' cabin since they're siblings, but then a bunch of the gods are siblings for that matter. And then they thought that that maybe they'd just put Eris and Enyo together, but then they'd have to throw Phobos, Deimos, Strife, Terror, Tembling, and Panic in there as well and that just seems like the worse cabin to be in ever. I don't think the Ares cabin would care to have more meat if it wasn't full enough already. Either way it's caused the biggest dispute of the century and their parents aren't helping at all so I'm fairly excited to see how that turns out from my comfy, newly built veranda.

But that's for another time. I'll tell you how the flying lessons are coming when we figure them out.

Sincerely,

Your dearest daughter,

Wendy Pelletier

Aeolus Cabin - Notus


	6. Letter 6 Marianne Zekofsky

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Marianne Zekofsky to Nicholas Zekofsky]

Dear father,

I am neatly settled in again. We have quite a few new members of our cabin which somewhat disguises the number of missing members. This being my second year here, and my previous one being so utterly overwhelmed with chaos, I notice the loss much less than others.

We have begun discussing the cabin itinerary, but since our head counselor has yet to arrive and with all the sudden changes in the camp arrangement, so far the day has been filled with tours and explanations as to what is up with the camp.

They're still not willing to teach me naval instruction. I didn't press the matter last year because there was a war, and a land war at that, but it is peacetime now. I don't understand why it's so odd for a daughter of Athena to want to know about ship navigation and warfare. It was of great importance to the Greeks and to the peoples who came after them. Navigation at sea required a practiced knowledge of mathematics, knowledge of winds and tides, geography and astronomy. One must know how to read and calculate distance with rough maps and old-fashioned, yet ingenious tools. Preparing for a voyage required calculating provisions, figuring how long it would take to reach a port where more provisions could be taken in. Shot and powder had to be cared for. Figuring naval warfare is just as complicated. I don't see how this knowledge is left solely for the members of the Poseidon cabin, who don't actually require much of the instruction because they just understand the methods of the waters instinctually. As the attendance stands, there are more than twice as many members of the Athena cabin than there are the Poseidon cabin that only has four or so members. If enough of us wish to learn, I believe that the expertise of one cabin should not be denied to another.

It's not as if children of one god are solely skilled in one area. A child of Zeus can be as skilled at song as a child of Apollo. There are non-divine children who can be just as good at bullying as a child of Ares, or just as beautiful as Aphrodite's children. If anything, the skills of others demi-gods should be shared with those who wish to learn for they would be the best teachers, would they not? At times it does seem that the only inter-cabin activities we have available are fighting and eating.

Chiron has assured me that because of the influx to camp members, that there will renovations to how activities and instruction will be taking place. I am greatly looking forward to future years being as different as possible from previous years.

I shall write to you again soon, as is my privilege to do so as

Your loving daughter,

Marianne Zekofsky

Athena Cabin – Cabin 6


	7. Letter 7 Charlie Barbar

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Postcard of Poseidon Cabin from Charlie Barbar]

Dad lied.

Poseidon Cabin – Cabin 3


	8. Letter 8 Scarlet Princeton

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Scarlet Princeton to Johnathan Princeton]

Dear John,

There should be a petition to rename the camp. Camp Half Blood has to be the least subtle, least creative name for a camp I have ever heard. It's unappealing in everyway and does not suit its purposes in being discreet. It's highly unmarketable as a camp for young people to have such an odd name that makes use of such a violent word as blood. Conjuring up images of open wounds is among the last things we'd want to do to the parents we're trying to convince to relinquish their children to our sub-standard care. The name we use to sell the camp's strawberries must be different from the camp name because who in the greater New York area would want to buy strawberries of all things that come from a place called 'Camp Half Blood' that no one has ever heard of, nor can they visit. Chiron must have a few pretty convincing spokesmen.

In any case, saying that one spent her summer at Camp Half Blood is always the most awkward of conversations. The terrible name doesn't allow me any alibi, for clearly no normal camp would have such a ridiculous name. Aren't they usually named after some Indian tribe? Why can't it be named after the Hudson? Or perhaps we could do something a bit more tasteful and give it a Greek name. Any name that could be disguised as something else easier than 'Camp Half Blood' would be preferable.

Make it so.

Your darling daughter, Scarlet

Aphrodite Cabin – Cabin 10


	9. Letter 9 Ebony Princeton

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Ebony Princeton to Johnathan Princeton]

Dear Nathan,

There should be a petition for new camp uniforms. The ones they have here are disgustingly tacky. They're just single print tees with no form or personality what so ever. It does seem that no matter what alternations they receive, the base requirements for the uniform are so severe to the eye that there's really no salvaging them. If the purpose of them is to allow the senior counselors to stand out, the frightful fashion sense is enough of a faux pas that they really don't need to have their uniform be such a blinding orange in the first place. No one here, other than myself and my half-siblings seems to know how to dress themselves. It's dreadful. My cabin mates agree as well. They have been developing strategies for years for how to deal with the pain everyone else causes to their eyes. They agree, as well, that the current uniform has to be scrapped.

Make it so.

Your darling daughter, Ebony

Aphrodite Cabin – Cabin 10


	10. Letter 10 Coral Delacruse

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Coral Delacruse to Alice & Greg Hollmann]

Dear Mom and Greg,

I arrived at camp safely. Thank you for seeing me off. I'm using my real name instead of my stage name here, so I'm hoping that I won't detract too much attention from everyone else, although there was a bit of an upset when I showed up.

You may be surprised to hear that there was no cabin for me when I arrived, though. I thought it was really weird since I was pretty sure whoever fathered me was important, especially with all the fuss going on. It turned out all right, though. My head counselor arrived that same day with these other kids who are really famous here. They got kind of swarmed so I didn't bother trying to talk to them, but I'm told they helped win a war last year. Chiron tried to explain everything that had happened at the camp over the last few years during the mini orientation. Apparently a whole lot has happened after this kid Percy Jackson showed up, one that got mobbed. Chiron explained to me, specifically, that the main three male Greek Gods took an oath on the River Styx not to have any more kids. They must've all sworn on a fake River Styx because they all broke the oath and had kids, and you can't break an oath made on the River Styx. Percy was the first of these kids to successfully find his way to this camp and it caused a huge ruckus in the whole Greek god/monster world. Hence the wars, I guess.

Nico, my head counselor, was really ticked when he saw me, which is understandable, I suppose, since his dad technically didn't break his oath until he had me, but you know that wasn't really his fault so I don't blame him. I don't think I, personally, deserve all his hatred, but I was warned by Chiron before that Nico's had a bit of a hard time. I can deal with grumpy for a little while, but I'm not going to allow him to be rude to me, especially since he's the first sibling I ever had. Chiron said Nico was born before the whole fake oath thing and then got stuck somewhere where he didn't age until a few years ago and he got thrown into all the craziness. It sounds insane, I know, but with all the crazy stuff around here, it doesn't sound all that far-fetched.

Don't worry too much. I don't think Nico actually hates me. I found out that we didn't have a cabin yet because Nico wanted a hand in building it himself. He had a whole pile of pictures and sketches so I think he must've been trying to design it all summer. He did try to erect it out of the earth all by himself, which didn't work too well so I helped him, against his will. It looks really cool. The outside doesn't look very Greek. I think Nico wanted to just do something completely different. It's got this old, gothic, medieval cathedral look to it in the front with spires and everything, except it's all made out of a solid hunk of stone. For a kid of Hades, it's bizarrely tasteful. He let me design the back since no one can really see it. I didn't really do anything to it because I don't really know what I'm doing so it's really just a bunch of rough stone, but I got some flowers on there in honor of Persephone. Nico hates flowers and Persephone, but she's always been nice to me.

The steps in the front go down into the ground so we're basically living in a really nice cellar. Inside is all white veined black marble and looks a lot more Grecian with pillars set into the walls and everything. It's got these windows lined up so that there's this one spot that always has light, which I thought was clever of Nico. I want to put a little cactus flower there or something, but I may have to twist Nico's arm before he'll let me bring a plant inside the 'not quite a cabin'. There's a girls side and a boys side sleeping area too, which I appreciated. There isn't a whole lot of furniture yet, but the beds are pretty classy and there's a whole lot of little lights and almost everything is set with precious and semi-precious stones. I think as long as we never let a Hermes kid in here, we'll be all right.

In spite of it all he did try to make it look a little like a cabin, about as much as all the other cabins are, but since we're a bit out of the way (we tucked ourselves into a shady, wooded corner), I don't think it really matters what the cabin looks like.

Besides his standard grumpiness, Nico's barely talked to me. No one else really has either. No one really talks to Nico either. I think they're a bit scared of us, with our dad being the lord of the underworld and all. The few kids he showed up with talk with him just fine so at least he has some friends. The only conversation I've had with Nico since I've been here is about how he doesn't like my name. He said it was stupid and I said I didn't name myself and that coral looks kind of skeleton-like anyway so it's not the worst name ever. He calls me Delacruse instead, like when he wants me to get out of the doorway. He doesn't seem to enjoy being outside at all, which makes him even harder to talk to because I go outside a lot. I like the dark, but being closed in where no one can see you is no fun.

I'm running out of paper, but I love you and I'll write to you again soon.

Sincerely,

Coral Delacruse

Hades Cabin – Cabin 13


	11. Letter 11 Phil Ortega

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Phil Ortega to Lisa Ortega]

Hey, little sis. I'm writing to you just like I promised.

Do you remember when I told you about all those big battles that were going on last year and how it was all of us kids verses all these renegade gods and titans and stuff? And that when we won there were this one kid who told the gods they had to claim all their kids? Well, that kid and his quest buddies all showed up yesterday and Chiron, the centaur guy I told you about, just had this big announcement that because there were sooo many kids arriving at camp now that the gods have to claim them, some of them still being pretty young, that we were going to have a bunch of new teachers.

We've had new teachers before, like once it was a robotic clone of Daedalus from that Icarus story where Daedalus is this great inventor and he and his son, Icarus, get imprisoned by this Minos guy unless he creates this big Labyrinth and then to escape he makes wings for him and his son with wax, but then his son flies too close to the sun and it melts his wings and he falls into the sea. You remember that story, right? Well, we had that guy as a teacher once. He was pretty awesome, but he only lasted one year. This year Chiron said we'd have a bunch of new teachers. He introduced a few of them.

The coolest thing is is that they're demi-gods! They're older demi-gods and they use to go to camp here. Most of them are about college age because if they had normal jobs they wouldn't have their summers off, but they all look really cool. None of them are from my cabin yet, but that's cool since my cabin's new and Chiron says there's more coming, just like there's supposed to me more kids coming all summer. More people show up every day. It's crazy.

When I get to meet them all, I'll tell you all about them.

Love you, sis. Say hi to mom for me.

Phil Ortega

Helios Cabin


	12. Letter 12 Belle Yearling

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Postcard of the Stables to Ben & Tracy Yearling]

Look! Look! It's the stables here at camp! Aren't they amazing! It's so classy. The horses are absolutely beautiful. And the Pegasi are so much fun. The water ones are cute too, but they don't stay in the stables. They're so sweet. I think we're all going to get along really well. And some of them make very good conversation. I love it here!

Miss you!

Hugs and Kisses!

Belle Yearling

Poseidon Cabin – Cabin 3


	13. Letter 13 Loretta Graziella

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Loretta Graziella to Linus Graziella]

To Papa,

I'm writing you a letter for fun! :heart:

You totally weren't kidding when you said that mom liked color. The kids in my tent are the most colorful people I've ever seen! 1st there's Andwele Birungi who's this older guy who's been here 4eva. They say he's the son of an Ethiopian refugee or something. I don't believe that, but he's got wonderful skin. It's so black, it's blue! Omg, he's blue! And then we've got this smaller girl who's just as new as me, from this Indian reservation and her skin is really red, like sequoia red. So pretty! And her last name is actually Oklahoma. Isn't that amazing? I call her Kimi (her full names Kimimela) and she gets really angry at me all the time because I keep throwing IM speech at her and then she gets made at Andes because he's totally chill about everything and it's really cute XD So we've got the black and blue guy, I'm the olive one, and then Kimi's the Indian red one and we're so awesome. Mom must've just waited until some really hot, awesome skinned guy came around and just jumped him. lol.

Btw, we live in a rainbow tent! They weren't sure where to put us yet because mom always did a lot of stuff for Hera so they thought that maybe we should be connected with her, but there was no way that we'd be allowed in Hera's monument of a cabin :-( so they put us in this huge tent behind her cabin :) It's a huge tent, like one of the tent they get for parties, but with a lower roof (duh) and there're multiple rooms and everything so it might as well be a cabin and it's rainbow and we all get our own rooms and it's really, really cool.

And speaking of my cabin being awesome, Andes totally has a girlfriend! She is soooo cute! Her name's Seraphim Fletcher, but everyone calls her Sara and she's staying in the Aphrodite cabin because she's the only kid of Eros there is right now and she is sooo pretty. She's got this really long red hair and Andes and almost no hair at all and they're really cute. They're not official yet, of course, but they are sooo together and it's sooo cute XD She is so nice :heart: She lets me into the Aphrodite cabin all the time and all the kids in the Aphrodite cabin love me because I can call people for free thx to mom so as long as they're rly nice to me I set up some calls for me. I should start a business, don't cha think? lol.

The camp is sooo awesome. There are soooo many kids here and they're all pretty young. Kimi's like, only 12 or something. They've been bringing some really young kids in because Percy Jackson, the super hero kid, told gods they had to claim all their kids and once the kids are claimed, all the monster dudes know about them so we had to get them to camp as fast as possible which was why that goat guy was all like 'omg, let's go!' when he found me. A lot of the satyrs are out demi-god hunting 'cause there's so many to find. Some of the campers have been out looking for demi-gods during the school year, but now they're asking some of the older demi-gods to look for the kids while the younger ones get to train. They've got returnee demi-gods as teachers this year and they're all awesome! There aren't any in our tent 'cause 3 is probably the most kids mom's had at one time in a WHILE, but this whole bunch of them got into camp today, the rest of showing up tomorrow, and it made me lol that there were almost not Apollo and Aphrodite returnees and I asked this one girl why there weren't any and she said 'why the heck would they come back?' and I was like 'lol, true' 'cause I'm sure they have acting careers or something to pursue. There are definitely a few of them back, though, 'cause there are like, sooo many of them now. There's like, 12 in Apollo's cabin right now and there's probably the same number of Aphrodite kids. It's cool 'cause some of the returnee kids weren't sorted while they were here 'cause their parents didn't claim them so it's really cool to see grown up kids that aren't part of the main cabins. One just got in that was a Helios kid and the Helios kids all got really excited. That was also the same day that they found out that Apollo gave the Sun back to Helios so they were quadruple excited. It was sooo cool. (lol, Apollo stole the Sun from Helios.)

:heart: u, pops! Talk to you tonight!

Love Lori!

Iris Cabin


	14. Letter 14 Hunter Scott

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Hunter Scott to Apollo]

Dear father,

I do not know how to contact mother so, if you will, when you see her again please relay some of this letter to her so that she will know that I am well. I know she is well. Camp is a very different experience when compared to my time in Delos and again compared my times wandering. There are rules to follow here, although, at times, they are very loosely kept in order. There are schedules to follow now that our teachers have arrived. And, in spite of there being rules and regulations, complete with thorough punishments, there is a great deal more chaos here. I would say that it is because the establishment was not run by a god, but it is. However, it is a god of drunken festivities so perhaps that is why it is not as peaceful as Delos, either.

My new siblings have informed me that it is mostly because of the sudden overwhelming increase of membership here at the camp, even though it had drastically been cut the year before. There was a war, father. You know this. You were in it. I did not know this. I was lost looking for brother Archer and sisters Swan and Lyre.

Did you know father, there are more new structures here than just the cabins, I am told. There is a great Obelisk unveiled last evening. It is a dark stone, like other memorials I've seen. On it, they told us, are the names of everyone who fell in the war you fought in, from both sides. I found brother and sisters' names on that monument, so at least now I know where they are. I am sad to say that you were right not to tell us. Please do not tell mother. She should not know. If you'll continue to allow me, I would like to remain here, outside, where I can struggle on and live in their memory, as this great headstone wishes us to. Until we meet again, please know that I am thankful and am forever, devotedly

Your son,

Hunter Scott

Apollo Cabin - Cabin 7


	15. Letter 15 Skipper Evans

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

* * *

[Scipio Evans to Molly and Skinner Evans]

Letter to mom and dad: number 1

Dear mom,

I gotta admit, I thought it would be cooler to have more siblings. Camp is really cool and we've got one of the biggest, coolest cabins on the grounds, but my cabin-mates aren't all that much fun. There's this Belle girl who loves horses, like, a lot. I think horses are pretty all right, but she won't really stop talking about them. Thankfully she spends a lot of time at the stables so it's not too bad. She's about the same age as Carolina so I really don't mind her too much. There's also Charlie and he barely talks at all to anyone. He's really not happy that he has siblings. I think he had pictured his dad to not be the type that had so many girlfriends. Even when we have class together, he won't talk to us. He doesn't say anything. Even when we're out on the boats where I'm not falling on my face, he won't talk to me. Although part of that might also because he thinks I made fun of his bracelet. He wears this braided pearl bracelet and it looks like something grandma would wear and it was really just a harmless joke and he said that if his mom was wearing it she wouldn't have died and then Percy whacked me really hard.

Percy Jackson is our head counselor. He's the oldest Poseidon kid we know of and he was really super ticked when he found other kids in his cabin. We had already been in the cabin for a few days with orientation and everything and Percy walks in one morning, I'm sprawled out on the floor because you know I can barely walk on dry land, Percy takes one look at us and starts flipping out, like yelling and shouting and everything. He was so mad. He wasn't mad at us. He was mad at his dad. He stormed right out of the cabin and water started to burst out of the ground and he went over to Chiron first and then stormed back into the cabin and went to this salt-water fountain we have in the back of the cabin and called up our god dad, but god dad wouldn't answer.

The whole demi-god world is really cool. If you throw a drachma, which is the old greek money and it's this big gold coin, into a rainbow you can make a call to anyone you want. Percy tried calling Poseidon to get him to explain where all us kids came from. He wasn't angry that god dad had girlfriends, he was angry because god dad had kids that he didn't know about. You probably didn't know this, but there was this huge war between the gods and there was this prophecy that a kid of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades was gonna save everyone or something. It already happened, but apparently those gods weren't suppose to have kids and Percy thought that he was the only one Poseidon had. He was really surprised with Charlie because Charlie's only a little bit younger than him, which means that if anything had happened to Percy, Charlie would've been the one who fulfilled the prophecy, or it might've been this girl in Zeus' cabin. I don't know. I never asked. I think it just annoys Percy that he had to go through so much and then find out that his dad had been hiding kids from him and everyone else. Percy's gotten a bit nicer since then. He really isn't mad at us so don't worry.

We have a Cyclops brother, too. His name's Tyson and he's huge. He scared me really bad when I first met him, but he's nice and he's good at cleaning and he's stopped me from falling off the bunk a few times. He built me shelves for my Jules Verne collection. There are a bunch of cool people here. Some of them are kind of mean, like the kids from the Ares cabin, but when Percy's around no one bothers us. There are a few kids that I went to orientation with that are kinda mean, but there are a bunch of nice ones too. I'm really looking forward to training. Maybe by the time I get home I won't trip over my own feet. I'm going to try my best here, although I will miss the yachts. Say hi to Carolina for me.

From, Skipper.

Letter End.

Poseidon Cabin - Cabin 3


	16. Letter 16 Mercutio Tutiliani

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Mercutio Tutiliani to Bianca Tutiliani]

Camp is Awesome! The last few years were kind of crap because of all the stuff that was going on and all the stress and all the crazy training and fighting for our lives! But this year, everything's great! And there's all these new kids of all different ages. Some of them are older than me. Sometimes you can't even tell who's new and who's been here the whole time. Besides the obvious ones, anyone. There was some serious bonding last year, but there was a whole lot of chaos going around too. Ha. Chaos.

Our cabin is exploding! There are so many kids here! When ever we get new kids who don't know who their celestial parent is, they go into our cabin on top of the actual Hermes kids and now there's dozens of kids in there. After the war, when the gods had to sort all their kids, all the non-Hermes got sorted out right there, real quick. But now a summer later, there's a mega influx of kids and the gods are being lame and slow and not claiming them really fast. They're claiming them a bit faster than they did before, but that's not very fast compared to how many new kids there are. There's maybe 30 kids in there. Only half of them are actual Hermes kids, though. The Stoll brothers stole sleeping bags for us all from the camp store in one go. It was totally awesome.

Conner and Travis Stoll were supposed to be the head counselors for the Hermes cabin again like there were last year, but then this Returnee girl showed up who had been head counselor when Conner and Travis were still noobs. She walked right into the cabin and challenged them for the sleeping spot in the corner where the head counselor always sleeps and they got totally fired up. She totally whooped them. Turns out she's the new melee weapons instructor. Her name's Hilary. She's awesome. I think Conner and Travis would like her a lot more if they weren't determined to beat her at something. Unfortunately for them, she keeps challenging them at stuff. She challenged them for the 2nd best corner spot after she gave the head counselor spot when this really old Hermes kid showed up. I mean, he must be the oldest demi-god still alive. He's got to be100 or something. WWII Veteran and everything. Hermes dad himself showed up to settle him into the cabin. We made him a bed and everything. It was epic. Usually old people are obnoxious because they're slow and smell bad and are really grumpy, but this guy you just know is awesome. Every time he speaks everyone goes real quiet and then they all sit around him. He's so awesome. He's the new history teacher as well as the tactician guy. (A bunch of the new kids haven't had a proper education because they've been on the run or are really young, so he teachers them history. You can also register to listen in on his ancient Mediterranean history classes. We all get to go to his tactician classes. There were so many showing up that they moved it to the amphitheater.) He's also really good at languages so if you ask real nicely, he'll tutor you in Greek or Latin. Dr. Dominic Charles Elohim Pompei's his name, says Hilary. (Hilary says hi, by the way.) Dr. Pompei lets us get away with whatever in the cabin, but the second you show up to his class, he'll totally deck you if you do anything wrong, or if you forget to refer to him with Doctor. He's big on that. He's an awesome old guy. He doesn't get up 5 times a night to go to the bathroom or anything. In fact, I'm not sure if the old guy sleeps at all.

We got another Returnee too, besides those 2, but the guy's like a ninja so we've barely got to see him yet. I wonder what he's gonna teach.

Got to go keep the Ares cabin from bribing the Wind Cabin kids to join their team for capture the flag. Love you. Miss you.

Your Bambino, Mercutio

Hermes Cabin - Cabin 11


	17. Letter 17 Ramona Winneford

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Ramona Winneford to Trix Winneford]

All the new kids at the camp has made for gossiping gold, especially all the Returnee campers they called in to help manage the overflow. For example: while half the guys in the Hermes cabin are smitten for their female Returnee, she's totally head over heels for the Dionysis Returnees, with particular favoring emphasis on the louder one, whose Frat boy attitude combined with his rugged good looks have made him a particular favorite with both the male and female camp members. They seem to have started a craze of setting up statues of the gods outside their representative cabins. This seems to have gone down well with most of the campers and management, except for Dionysis himself, who has made of habit of periodically breaking off the bust of his representative statue of a beautiful, flowing haired youth and giving it to the satyrs who have begun forming a bit of a ring around the strawberry fields with them. So Returnees Hilary Third from Hermes and Frank Nestle from Dionysis are the official unofficial camp couple of the year so far, but they're certainly not the only ones. Rumor has it that there's a very strong friendship between the Ares' Returnee and new Wrestling and Field coach, Byron Yates, and Demeter's smaller Returnee and plant therapy instructor, Daneile Mitchell, nickname: Danny. This has been confirmed by the numerous sightings of Danny being sung over Byron's shoulder in order to be carried to instruction.

Camper relations are still going strong. After our previous couple of the century sacrificed their lives for the sake of the camp and the continuation of the gods and quite possibly the world as we know it, others flames have quickly brightened in the aftermath. The beloved relations between Eros' Sara Fletcher and Iris' Andez is still going strong, followed close second by the ever constant lovers' spat between the recently rehabilitated Enyo's Ashley Tetzlaff and Eris' Caine Flannery. And of course Morpheus' rehabilitated tall, dark, and handsome Jett Boyd with his lone wolf attitude has caught more than one females eye, although so far all attempts to catch the young man's attention have failed.

Of all of these, of course, take a back seat to the new old news couple of the century, Poseidon's Percy Jackson and Athena's Annabeth Chase. This couple has been firmly cemented as 'bound to happen' for several years, except our new oracle as upset the waters. There's nothing that could possibly get between the preestablished bond between Percy and Annabeth, but a few frightful explosions have professed that all is not well in paradise.

More on that at 11.

This has been Ramona Winneford and thanks for reading my letter, Trix. Write back when you can.

Ramona-

Aphrodite Cabin – Cabin 10


	18. Letter 18 Elizabeth Rush

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Elizabeth Rush to Drs. Anthony and Mary Ann Rush]

Dear mom + pop,

Camp's off to a decent start. It's not the least bit like last summer's internship, but I didn't exactly expect them to be similar. We voted on options for whole cabin activates that will last for the summer, and each week we can sign up for "extra-curriculars," which are bonus classes that have limited numbers of open spots or just use our free choice blocks for something random, like fighting practice. The voting for the cabin activities was really just deciding what type of activities we wanted to do as a cabin and when in the day, for example, we decided it would be best to start the day out in the armory, digesting breakfast over weapons analysis and care, then step it up to the arena for morning conditioning, endurance training and sparring, practicing archery with the Apollo cabin and on odd days picking it up to full mounted combat. After lunch would be Crafts with the water-based cabins (since there's so many of them with so few campers), team [building] sports, monster training, water sports, etc. You get the picture. Most of us attend the Military Tactics lectures in the amphitheater during the first free choice slot, as well. Our Dr. Pompei knows his stuff. So everything's started out all right, all things considering. We didn't actually play Capture the Flag this week because the first week has turned into extensive tutorials, despite the few days of orientation we went through. Apparently there are still new kids coming in by the day, so I suppose the more we can educate them on the goings on for the summer, the better. One of the free choice activates at the moment is 'how to take care of yourself'. I'm guessing it's for the benefit of the younger children, but it's being led by the two Dionysis Returnees (I could call them 'elders' but they're really not that old) so I don't know how valid it's going to be. The Returnees teach most of all the classes. It use to be that classes were self-run or run by the cabins' head counselors, but with all the new kids and reforms, simply self-teaching or being taught by Chiron wasn't enough. At first the head counselors thought it to be a bit of a drag being reduced to assistant-instructor, but many of the Returnees have special training and are able to run activities not previously available, like track and field events, evolution of sword fight, glass-blowing, or sustainable agriculture. The Hephaestus cabin keeps talking about designing and constructing siege weapons, which I'm looking forward to.

The only problem I can think of that has arisen, and is not really one I can help, is my name. Apparently my name sounds similar to my head counselor's, Annabeth Chase. She keeps the joke from going very far, but apparently some of the guys in our cabin think they're pretty good at one-liners. Almost every time I'm anywhere near Annabeth, one of them pops up with 'What's the Rush, Chase?' or 'The Beths are Rushing off on the Chase' or something stupid. Mentally smart and socially idiotic. Goodness knows how many times Annabeth has heard 'Cut to the Chase.' Thankfully Annabeth understand that none of this is my fault, although I think I'm doomed to be compared to her my whole camp career, although we run in very different academic circles. Annabeth, apparently, is a architecture nut, and I'm more into taking over the world, so hopefully that will cut down some of the comparison jokes.

Haven't met the God-mom yet, but when I do, I'll say hi for you.

Love, Elizabeth

Athena Cabin – Cabin 6


	19. Letter 19 Sean Argyle

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Sean Argyle to Lauren Argyle]

Dear mom,

I told you I would write a letter so I am. At the moment, I am one of seventeen claimed children of Apollo at this camp. They all have different stories, but mostly you can trace back reasons for Apollo's interest in them. Several of the kids are too young to actually be living in the Apollo cabin, but they've been claimed. The story goes that Apollo claimed all his children at once, alerting the entire mystical world of their locations, which caused a great deal of trouble, especially to the children who are toddlers. Apollo had a very strange bruise on his head the day he showed up at camp with the twins Lute and Viola (or Lute + Lullaby as the girls call them). I'm told the bruise wasn't caused by defending the babies from a monster, but from Artemis being royally ticked at him when he tricked her into thinking their mother was dead. From what I have seen of dad, I'm expecting many more battle wounds.

I'm doing fine. Everyone's nice, although a few of them are more than a little confused that I have siblings in a different cabin. I've been looking out for them. We barely have any activities together, but I try to check out for them during meal times. Their head counselor, Jett Boyd, whose real name may or may not actually be Sandy, has been watching them like a hawk, despite how indifferent he may seem. Jett was in the war, although I'm sure Paul and Ross have already told you that. Much of my cabin is new, but at least half of them were in the war too. From what I've been told, it sounds like a few years back, the Hermes head counselor went psychotic and decided he wanted to wage a rebellion against the gods. He gathered up stray campers and monsters and titans and whoever would join him. The first big battle was when the guy tried to use this secret labyrinth to break into the camp, but the campers beat him back. After that, of course, everyone finds out that the kid is trying to resurrect crazy, evil titan and gets possessed and leads this huge war against Olympus so it was all the campers and the Olympiad gods versus a whole bunch of deities that were ticked at them and a kid possessed by a Titan. The kids win, of course, hence the survival of the known world, but to keep it from happening the top camper had all the gods promise to claim their kids and treat all the minor gods fairly. This is why Apollo claimed all his kids in one go and also why Ross and Paul get their own cabin this year, otherwise they would've ended up in Hermes because it seems like the minor gods didn't bother to claim their kids before they had to either.

Jett was one of the kids fighting against the gods. He was bitter that he was never claimed. Morpheus, if you didn't already know, had also been fighting against the gods. Seems like he wasn't a very cool guy either, because when Jett ran into his dad who had ignored his existence, he bailed out of the battle all together and went neutral.

The camp set up an obelisk for those lost in the war that I think is made out of the same material that the Vietnam memorial is made out of. After Paul and Ross go to bed (they always come to say good-night), Jett will hang out at the obelisk. It's a little creepy sometime when you forget he's there, but a harmless hobby, I'm sure. I don't think there's cause to worry. He didn't actually fight in the war and he came back to camp in spite of it all, so I think something about him's got to be in the right place. He's been good to the guys, not that I'm going to let him completely take over my brotherly duties.

Just thought you'd like to know.

I'm sure Ross and Paul will send you all that you need to know in their letters, but I know Paul at least will count these letter when we get home and won't let me hear the end of it if I don't write you enough.

Love you, mom.

Your eldest, Sean

Apollo Cabin – Cabin 7


	20. Letter 20 Dilan Gathegi

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Dilan Gathegi to Randal Gathegi]

Dear Dad,

Camp is a bit of a riot.

I share my cabin with a young son of Nemesis, called Darius. He comes up to my shoulder and gets really defensive really easily, but if you don't say anything to him, he's pretty cool. Percy Jackson stopped the second day or so to see if he was comfortable, especially with sharing a cabin. Seems his older, half brother, had quite a roll to play in last years big, crazy war, when I was still in the Hermes cabin.

Speaking of Hermes' Cabin, the massive overflow of kids in there has been fixed. One of the new Zeus kids happened to mention that Zeus is the god of hospitality, and that if anyone wanted to stay in the Zeus cabin, they'd be more than happy to oblige. Of course, dozens of kids instantly requested to stay there, including kids from other cabins that just wanted to try staying the night in that colossal thing.

Meanwhile, Hera's cabin also has inhabitants for the first time. It's turned into something of a nursery, since the gods promised to claim all of their kids last year. Some of those kids, of course, are quite young, and need caring for. I also heard that since some of the families were displaced due to monsters attacking their young ones, an establishment has been constructed outside of the camp where families with divine children that are still too young to be separated from their parents can stay. The Returnee counselors with helmet and shield patches on their arms take shifts guarding the place. The ones who work in the nursery have cornucopia patches, and the ones that are teachers have a laurel crown patch. Yes, some of them wear more than one patch. Our cabin does not have a returnee or a child in the Nursery or under guard, but Nemesis and Aidos are a bit hard to tie down so it's not all that surprising. It's also not all that surprising that no one seems to know who the hell my mom is, since Aidos doesn't really translate well into English. The best I got so far is reverence or shame. It's what keeps people from committing wrongdoings, and it's also the feeling that our lots in life are mostly luck, and we shouldn't look down upon those who have less of it.

Anyway, with the doubled up cabins, the kids have been trying to give them nicknames to simplify, like the Wind Cabin or the War Train Cabin. No one felt like saying 'the Nemesis/Aidos cabin' so for a while we were just called 'the Bitter Cabin,' which doesn't make any sense. Chiron tried to defend us by saying that Aidos and Nemesis were esteemed highest of all feelings in Homer and Hesiod, but now, instead of calling us the 'Bitter cabin' we are now called the 'High Feelings Cabin,' sometimes just: 'High Cabin,' which I'm not sure if I like more. It's probably a bit more flattering to mom, though.

So far Darius and I have no particular strong points among the divine kids, other than no one likes to mess with us, cause usually weird stuff starts to happen if they do. We can hold our own. We don't fall on our faces when we run like most of the Poseidon cabin and we rock on the climbing wall. We don't tan very well and Darius is the palest black kid I've ever seen, but besides that I feel we give off a very average feeling, perhaps a bit above average, along side my superb powers of observation. Darius also can't swim, so we're working on that.

Activities are fine. We get passed around with the other cabins that only have a few kids in them. We can even eat together, unlike the larger cabins. I'm a little worried that now that the minor gods don't have to worry about the well-being of their off-spring, there will suddenly be more of us in the future. I'm perfectly happy with the number we have now.

Free time's over. Time for crafts with the Nike girl, the Justices Cabin and the Athena Cabin. I'll make you a shawl or a sword or something.

Love Dilan

Aidos Cabin


	21. Letter 21 Maya Washington

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Maya Washington to Ciarra Washington]

To mom bomb,

I have officially figured our where everything in this camp is now. I am completely oriented. Not that it's that complicated. The camp is bordered by rocks and hill on three sides, and then the North side is bordered by the beach and Long Island Sound. The Northwest and Southwest corners of the camp are occupied by the woods and the strawberry fields. The woods are split into two halves, the North Woods and South Woods, by Zephyros Creek that flows Southeast through them. On the far west side of the woods are the landmarks: Zeus' Fist and the old entrance to the Labyrinth, both of which are more or less piles of rock. Between the woods and the strawberry fields, from West to East, are the Stables, the Armory (South of which are the Forges) and the Arena. Past the Arena, and just out of reach both the woods and the strawberry fields, are the new showers and toilets and then the cabins. There are 12 old cabins, and some 23 new cabins, not counting the 4 new tents for those whose cabins haven't been built yet and/or haven't requested a cabin and/or whose sole resident is a baby and not yet old enough to inhabit said cabin. These 38 odd tent/cabin dwellings represent and house children of some 87 major and minor Greek gods, Titans, and personified emotions, not counting the children of the assorted varieties of nymph.

The Cabins are as follows: Zeus cabin; Hera, Ilithyia, and Hebe cabin; Poseidon cabin; Demeter cabin; Ares cabin; Athena cabin, Apollo cabin, Artemis cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Aphrodited and Eros cabin, Hermes cabin, Dionysis cabin, Hades cabin and Persephone tent, Hestia cabin, Hecate cabin, Sleep cabin (Morpheus and Hypnos), Wind cabin (Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus, Eurus), Iris tent, High Feeling cabin (Nemesis and Aidos), Justice cabin (Themis and Dike), Nike cabin, Eris cabin, Helios cabin, Selene cabin, Eos cabin, War Brothers cabin (Deimos and Phobos), War Train Cabin (Enyo, Strife, Terror, Trembling, and Panic), Love Train Cabin (Anteros, Himeros, and Hymen), Janus cabin, Muses cabin, Graces cabin, Pleiades cabin, Water gods cabin (Oceanus, Pontus, Nereus, Triton and Proteus), Titan Cabin (Gaea, Uranus, and misc. Titan kids), Water Nymph cabin (naiads, neriads, oceanids, etc.), Land Nymph cabin (dryads, Oreads, etc.), Thanatos tent, and the Charon tent. There is still room for future construction if necessary.

East of the cabins is the old shower and toilets and then the Canoe lake. North of the cabins in the Mess Hall and south of the cabins in 'The Big House'. Along the Eastern border of the camp is then the volleyball courts, the Arts & Crafts building, future tennis courts, basketball courts, and soccer/field hockey/lacrosse fields, the amphitheater, and finally the lava spewing climbing wall in the Northeast corner of the camp. Beyond the hills of this corner are the carefully guarded, emergency camper family residences. And, of course, Thalia's pine and the official entrance to Camp Half Blood is in the Southeast corner.

How's that for surveillance? I'll be assisting in renovating all of the defenses for the previously mentioned locations. I'm feeling some more robotic boars and lions are in order. Big D's trying to cut costs for whatever reason, since it's not like the gods are running out of money, but hopefully he won't skimp on the defense budget. Since it's Big D, I'm not making any promises, but I'm going to have made several somethings awesome by the time summer's out. Sound hot?

Love You.

Love Me.

Hephaestus Cabin – Cabin 9


	22. Letter 22 Helen Swan

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Helen Swan to Elaine Swan]

Dear Mommy and Mr. Speckles,

Camp is going really well. I get to see daddy everyday. He's really nice. He gives me good-morning hugs and good-night hugs everyday because that's what you always do. He stops by everyday to make sure that me and Liber and Pollux aren't sad. Liber and Pollux is my new brother. Pollux tries to act happy when dad stops by, but when dad leaves he looks very _distraught_. Dad said I shouldn't ask him what's wrong, but I did anyway because he looked so upset and I wanted to help. Pollux told me he misses his brother. His brother died last year. I was so upset that I started crying, but afterwards, Pollux didn't look so sad. I don't know if he's trying not to look sad around me or if me crying actually helped somehow. He's a _incredibly_ nice brother. I bet his brother was really nice too, just like daddy.

Our counselors are really nice too. They're old, but they're also my new brothers. They're really funny and really loud. Every time dad says something over the radio, they start cheering and dancing. Sometimes other cabins join is so it's really funny. Mr. B.C. has been teaching us spelling and grammar because we're not very good at it. He's helping me write this letter for homework. He knows lots of big words. Mr. B.C. also helps teach Greek, but I'm still too young to take Greek. Mr. B.C. says that they teach you English first, then Greek. Mr. B.C. is not as _obnoxious_ as Mr. Frank, but he has longer hair. It's so long that I don't think he can see. He lets me tie back for him. Mr. Frank lets me do his hair, too. Mr. Frank's hair is long down the middle and Mr. B.C. helped me tie pig-tails in his hair so he looked like a pony. It made Pollux laugh. Pollux's hair is too short to tie and Liber wouldn't let me do his hair so Mr. Frank did it instead. Liber didn't _appreciate_ it and took it out. Mr. Frank said that daddy's hair used to be really really long. I asked him if I could do his hair, but I can't because now it's as short as Pollux's hair. All my brothers are kind of like a mom so I don't miss you too much. Yesterday we were racing in canoes and the girl from the Enyo cabin capsized our boat! We had life-vests on and Pollux pulled me all the way to shore. Then Mr. Frank and Mr. B.C. and Liber and all the nymph kids we were canoeing with capsized all the war cabins canoes. Me and Pollux were the first ones to shore so we won the race. It was really silly. My brothers are awesome. They protected me in capture the flag too when the war cabins tried to get us back for tipping their canoes. I think daddy helped too, because when Mr. Frank was fighting them, they got all tangled in vines and Mr. Frank said that he wasn't very good at growing vines yet. Camp is a lot of fun. I think I will come back next year too.

I love you.

_Sincerely_, Helen

Dionysis Cabin – Cabin 12


	23. Letter 23 Angus Mondeigo

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Angus Mondeigo to Dad]

Dear Father,

Camp is excellent and I have just returned from one of the biggest reasons why. What you are about to read may surprise you, but we just had the greatest, most intense, most epic game of capture the flag anyone has ever had in their lifetimes ever. It was huge. There was some fierce, fierce bargaining over who was going to be on what team, and there even a lot of bargaining to get certain people to sit out. For example, we have one kid here who can't be hurt and is basically invincible. A lot of kids, even ones on his own team, tried to talk him out of playing, but there was no way he was missing the first Capture the Flag game of the summer. Our team won, of course. No one, except the Ares cabin, wanted to go near the kid simply out of respect since he kind of won us a war last year, according to the orientation video.

We had the Poseidon kids and the Hades kids on our team and the Zeus and the Ares kids were on the other. Only three kids from my cabin joined the fray. Athena was on our team and the colossal Hermes cabin was on the other team, along with their Counselors so they put up a fight. They had the wind cabin too, so they were sending up air-scouts. They didn't stay up there too long, but it was crazy that they had them. I was put on boarder guard 'cause I'm big so I got to see all this cool stuff go down. There were these Dionysis kids were on our team too, and they were fierce. They totally took this group of Apollo kids trying to sneak over the river by surprise but then the War-Train cabin bailed them out. The Hepheastus kids had to break in and clean up after the fray. It was awesome.

The Zeus team had a good strategy, though. They put their Morpheus kids by their flag so anyone who got within range got really tired and got wrecked or passed out. After many failed attempts, including the loss of our invincible kid, we managed to get our Hecate campers up there to distract the guards long enough for the Hades kids to send in a zombie guy to get the flag for them. Of course, the camp director said that we couldn't use zombie people in the future, but we still won. It was awesome. I was decked out in armor and everything.

But I was careful and stayed close to Agnus.

Having a great time,

Angus

Demeter Cabin – Cabin 4


	24. Letter 24 Coral Delacruse

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Coral Delacruse to Alice & Greg Hollmann]

Dear Mom and Greg,

Summer camp has been going surprisingly well. Nico has warmed up to me just a little bit, especially after we won the Capture the Flag game together. I think he's taking on something of a big-brother attitude, which is a pleasant change of perspective. Chiron, and even some of Nico's friends, have told me that Nico lost his big sister his first year at camp, and ever since then he distanced himself and seemed to try to grow up on his own. They think I might be helping him, by letting him feel what it's like to be the big sibling. From what I've heard, if he ever figured out that was what was going on, I don't think he'd ever leave me alone. His sister leaving him hurt him a lot. According to his friends, his father wasn't very nice to him, either. I've never met father, but you always painted him in a friendlier light.

Speaking of friends, I've made a few. One of the new Returnee counselors was claimed as a son of Thanatose, the god of the dead. He made himself a little gray-camo tent next to our cabin. He's a bit of a gangly fellow and his funny face all the time, where the top half never matches the bottom. He's got these dark, angry eyes, but this huge, toothy grin. Besides Nico's friends, he was the first person to talk to me. His name's Roger, but I've heard him called everything from RV to Bat-legs. While some people are scared of death gods, Roger was just happy to have a dad. He's been giving us advise on how to improve the cabin, not that he should be talking seeing as he's living happily out of a tent. Of course, after that, all of Roger's old friends started talking with me too. I haven't talked much about the new counselors yet, but there're a few of them that are quite rambunctious. And fearless, apparently. On odd days I seem to be an honorary adoptee for the Dionysis cabin, for reasons unknown to me, thanks to their new counselors. Of course, this then meant I was invited into the Hermes cabin, and a tidy little collection of the smaller cabins, like the Wind one, or the High one or the Sleepy Kids one. Every here has so much energy.

I talked Nico into letting me have a flower. I'm going to ask the Demeter kids what it's called. It's a cactus that has these pale leaves that look like petals arranged so that it kind of looked like a rose. It reminded me of Persephone's throne. Nico wasn't sure if a cactus was going to survive very long in our little light spot, which is probably why he let me have it. We set up this little shrine thing at our light spot. At the moment it's just got my cactus rose and this little Hades figurine of Nico's. He sets his sword up there sometimes too, since it was from his dad. It's kind of a scary sword, so I don't really mind not having one.

Speaking of parents, I was wondering if I could bring Nico to meet you. I haven't asked Nico yet, but Chiron said it would be all right to make a short visit together. Chiron agrees that Nico doesn't remember his mom much and I think meeting a woman who could talk positively about his father for once, along with being in a somewhat function family dynamic would help improve his mood. Plus you have all those drawings of him. Never really cared about them much until now. I think Nico should see them.

I'll write to you again soon,

Sincerely,

Coral Delacruse

Hades Cabin – Cabin 13


	25. Letter 25 Brenna LeLievre

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Brenna LeLièvre to Maurice LeLièvre]

Dear brother,

The children in my cabin are fascinating. We're a strange mish-mash of personalities and appearances that connect and correlate in some and not in others. We're a strange family. Some of us are claimed by our parentage and are truly meant to be here, but others are merely waiting, as I was with you. One can see, physically, the ones who should probably be elsewhere, but exactly where that is gets hazier by the day as the number of options grows. But, perhaps because our parents are all related in some bizarre way, you can connect all of us to each other somehow, like a logic puzzle, or a train network. Some kids have the same nose, but have hair like someone else. The Dr. Pompei, despite his age, has the exact same facial structure as the vice-counselors Conner and Travis Stoll, but Hilary, our head-counselor, has a much softer face, but has the exact same eyes as Dr. Pompei and the same aquiline nose as the Stoll brothers, where as Dr. Pompei's nose is large and crooked. They're simple observations, but take that small example and spread it out through everyone in the entire cabin. There are almost thirty of us, now, and it very crowded. Many of us enjoy the night in the Zeus cabin, since they opened their doors to us lost, but in the day we enjoy our own company. The Hermes cabin, too, since the betrayal of their beloved leader, come across as a bit lost themselves. They are very kind to us.

One convenient thing about the cabin being very full is that there is always so much happening and no one seems to mind me as an observer. There are so many characters here. Kylie, this little thing who is quite tall, walks on her tiptoes everywhere she goes. And she points them, like perhaps she'd taken ballet many, many times. She corrects her posture often, stretching her neck out as far as it can go, while forcing her shoulders down. She speaks softly. Hilary's voice is very deep inside the cabin, like she was crooning, like Dr. Pompei's, which must be why everyone goes silent and gathers to him when he talks. His voice never rises above that croon, unless you forget to call him Doctor, then he barks.

Sanjay doesn't belong here. Neither does Ester, or Joel, or Jordan, although their presence adds pieces to the puzzle. They are not sly like many of the others. Ester is loud, but in an apologetic way, as if she can't help it. She has a high status by nature, but then again, so does everyone else. Hermes children just seem to know how to manipulate status better. Jordan is slow and persistent. Joel is slippery. Not so much as Taylor, but he tries. He tries very hard, poor thing. Everyone knows where Alice belongs, which tends to incite arguments from time to time as to why she has not yet been claimed. Which starts more arguments about us lost children.

We are lost, but we are lost together. Hilary does much to brighten our spirits. She'll challenge the Stoll boys to some exercise, never letting us sit idle for a moment. She often reminds us: "If I left you guys alone, half of you would run off and steal Demeter's roof, and I want everyone having fun together."

Today's challenge is a soccer game, and I'm afraid I'm not allowed to be idle. Until another day-

Brenna-

Hermes Cabin – Cabin 11

Quarterly Update:

Hello Readers. Your writer here.

We're a quarter of the way through! And by a quarter, I mean I've written 25 letters. With how I've currently outlines the plot, I will be writing letters all year, hopefully making this my longest-running consistently updated fic eva! I'm going to try as hard as I physically can to avoid this fic, specifically, from going on hiatus again, since it's so long. Feel free to send me questions and concerns, or even something you think might be cool to have happen. I'll try to work it in somehow if it doesn't screw up my plot. There is a plot! It's just hard to see right now. Thank you to all of you who have sent me questions and encouragement. They mean a great deal to me.

If you're wondering, you will not be getting the parents/siblings' response letters, because I'm only human and I'm having a hard enough time making the children and the camp to my liking. I don't want to confuse you by giving personality to another 50 characters. Yes, yes, that's why. Down the road, if you care enough, I can give you list of all the kids at the camp, because, yes, I have made that list. That's how much I want this fanfic to work, which is why I love comments and people pointing out my plot holes!

Some of the plot holes, that one fine reader has pointed out to me, exist because I shad forgotten a lot of details in the books by the time I started writing this fic. Helios, supposedly, faded away, but I'll be explaining why he's still there lata. Percy also had the gods swear they'd claim all their kids by the age of 13. There are still young kids at the camp, some of which are unclaimed and, because Rick Riordan's gods can be lame, there are still unclaimed kids, or demi-god kids that were pulled out of dangerous situations, but were still not yet claimed. This will prove to be more important as the story goes on.

There are a few things about the kids' letters that I can tell you, liiiiiiike…

Johnathan Princeton's secretary did write a letter to the head of the camp about the petition for a new camp name and new councilor uniforms, but Dionysis promptly ignored him.

See ya next week.


	26. Letter 26 Wendy Pelletier

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Wendy Pelletier to Erica Pelletier ]

Dear Mum,

I'm good and the kids are great. They follow me around like a bunch of little lost ducklings. Calais and Zetes even look the part (They're the kids with the wings). Zephyr acts moody while he does it, and he'd probably deny if you asked, but he's following me around too. Everything here seems to make him grumpy. Every time the Boreas Brothers went out for flight training, he'd mope on the veranda. I think he likes the veranda, though, because I keep catching him playing with all the wind chimes we got hanging there. We made a bunch in Arts + Crafts the other day. The Ares cabin thought it was really lame and started terrorizing little Jason who's proper not able to defend himself. So then Zephyr and I went and bargained with the Hermes cabin to help us out in getting them back. We painted their cabin pink, got the B-Bros to hide their bore's head on top of the stables and replace it with a paper-maché unicorn head. The Ares cabin had a crazy fit when they got back from Intermediate Hydra training with the Justice Cabin, the undead kids, and the Hyperion Trio. The Ares kids probably would've retaliated hard-core, but the first Capture the Flag game of the summer was the next day and the Hermes kids they wouldn't team up with Ares unless us Wind kids were with them. Zephyr and I got them taking our bathroom cleaning duty and our stable duty for the week. It was proper satisfying.

We lost the Capture the Flag game because the Hades kids summoned some sort of undead things at us that were immune to our ingenious sleeping trap and stole off with our flag. It was good for the B-Bros, though. We talked them into doing some scouting and that made them all excited. Good thing the Apollo kids, with their bows and arrows, were on our team, or else that would've really sucked. I had volunteered to go up in my hand-glider, but that was before the Janus kids wrecked it.

The Janus kids are puny. Tiny tiny. I guess Janus jumped the gun on claiming his kids. One's 3 and one's 5. They spend most of their time in the Hera/Ilithyia Nursery, but they seem to find their way back to Jason during naptime. I think they came in together. I'm not sure if it's because they're Janus kids, or if they actually haven't learned to talk yet, but they both speak absolutely rubbish all the time. We've been baby-sitting them off and on for a while now, when the Ilithyia lady lets them out, and we still don't know what their names are. Every time we ask, one starts with the gibberish and one goes back and forth between gibberish and what seems to sound like Shakespeare. Oddly enough, the bigger only seems to be speaking Shakespearian when you're not looking at him.

They started building a cabin for the Titan kids yesterday a few up from ours. The campers don't seem to like the idea of kids of Hyperion or Kronos being welcome in the camp, not that Kronus had any kids. Most of all the Titans faded out already, so I think the cabin's meant a bit more for symbolism's sake, or else it'll be where we put kids who come along so rarely that it seemed reasonable to put them in one cabin, like Prometheus' kids, or grandchildren of Atlas. Helios, Selene, and Eos all have their own cabins already. The Titan cabin's not done yet, but I feel like Chiron might know a kid or two that should go in there, or else I don't think he'd be building it before he built the Iris cabin or something. Not the Iris cabin is complaining. They have a wicked tent set-up. One of the guys there is the boyfriend of the Eros girl who helps out with the B-Boys flying lessons, so I got a tour of the place.

Camp keeps me interesting. I'll write again soon.

Sincerely,

Your dearest daughter,

Wendy Pelletier

Wind Cabin - Notus


	27. Letter 27 Arthur Caraval

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Arthur Caraval to Lucy Caraval]

Dear mom,

Camp is sort of weird, but in a good way. I show up and I've got this little lightning bolt floating above my head and every acts all crazy and then I get shown to the biggest, fanciest cabin I've ever seen in my life with this other chick and we get the thing all to ourselves until she goes and invites the whole rest of the camp in. Well, that I don't really mind because most of them left after the first night and the others are kids who didn't get claimed yet. And some of them actually clean up after themselves.

They've got Activities here that I'd never heard of before, like Gorgon grappling, and Pin the Tail on the Minotaur, long distance lava jumping, and skeet. I was learning strategies for how to keep my balance on a hydra's back yesterday. They got a hydra out and everything. At the end we weren't allowed to leave until we teamed up and pinned the thing down with a rock so the next class could use it. It was awesome and terrifying all at the same time. The Hermes cabin was good to have around with the Hydra because they're so many of them and they're all good at different things. Olympia, the chick in my cabin, rocked at everything. I think she had some training before she came to camp. She only got here this year, same as me, and she's a bit older, but she already knows how to wreck all these monsters. This one time, the carnivorous ponies got loose in the stable and were scaring all the other horses and the Pegasi and stuff and Olympia just, one by one, leapt up on their backs, grabbed them by the neck and forced them down and lassoed they feet and dragged them back to their stalls. We're using them for the chariot races now.

They announced that there'd be chariot races! Dionysis said they'd be continuing them from last year. He said they might be useful for later, but then he got bored and didn't finish what he was talking about, but we think there might be a triathlon or something with the chariot races later. We're making a chariot. We're actually building it. We're turning it into our Arts + Crafts project. We've got some of the unclaimed Hermes kids in our cabin helping us out with it. Olympia invited me to race with her which is awesome because Olympia's super strong. Like, it doesn't even make sense how strong she is. She's like Hercules reborn. Olympia invited the Hades cabin to do some full armored sparring with us during a free. There were other cabins in there too, but eventually it just got down to Olympia and this kid, Nico, who's the head of the Hades cabin. It clearly wasn't a fair fight because Olympia was busting his ass, so she let him get away with all this stuff. He summoned this hellhound and Olympia punched it in the nose and it went flying into Nico. She forfeited the matched because her gauntlet had broken onto her hand and she couldn't get it off, but Nico's sort of a big hero at our camp and she didn't really want to beat him. There was this chick from the Iris cabin that kept asking me about them. She was really annoying.

Next period is classic projectile weapons, which I rock at. Talk to ya later, mom.

From Arthur

Zeus Cabin – Cabin 1


	28. Letter 28 Axel Rhodes

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Axel Rhodes to Gus Rhodes]

Hey Gus,

You wanted to know what's going up so I decided I'd just write a letter like everybody else. I really want to call this place lame, but it's still the best place for me, even if I do have some terrible memories from it. I guess having a cabin to call your own helps, and not having to have to do everything with those lame-ass Hermes kids. I remember thinking that I wanted to kill them, but after I actually did, it lost a lot of its appeal. I can't figure out who I killed, either. Their memorial only has names, and I never learned those. Some of these kids here, they're way too young, but I guess they don't have a better place to go to, either. They let us do whatever we wanted on the Andromeda, but there's nothing like Camp Half Blood if you're looking for a good chariot race. Competition in good fun is more enjoyable than real competition for some reason. Our cabin's testing out 2 chariots at the moment. We technically have a 3rd, but we only just found out that Byron, our returnee, got this chariot going with this huge returnee Hephaestus broad, Vienna, without even telling us. That ticked good-old Clarisse off a bit so when we all thought that she was going to team up with her boy toy, Chris, she changed her mind and apparently wanted to kick his ass more, so she's teamed up with Mark and Thor promised he was an ace spear thrower so I've got him in my chariot. Hannah's sorting the horses out for us. She annoying in a hilarious way. She keeps trying to pick a fight, but then all I have to do is look at her and she backs off. Her and Rupert. Nothing scares Natasha. I'm thinking of bailing and letting Sherman or Donovon drive if Clarisse micro-manages us anymore. She's determined to kick both Chris's and Byron's ass. I don't doubt we'll beat Chris, but I'm pretty sure she scared of Byron. Not real scared. I don't think anything could scare Clarisse at this point, but she really, really doesn't like losing. Too bad the Greeks didn't have gunpowder. I'd totally snipe them out on a hill. If Clarisse actually wins this thing, I'm done with camp and I'm joining the military. She's trying to be all secretive about the tricks her chariot's got, but Clarisse sucks at subtlety. It's got the classics: spear-launchers, wheels with retractable spikes, grappling hook. My chariot's got all that too, but I never doubted the classics. They banned anything designed specifically to trip up the horses this year, since they complained, which means no bolas or dropping spiked balls, but they let us keep stuff for wrecking the wheels. I don't know how they're going to be able to tell the difference between stuff aimed at wheels and stuff aimed at horses' feet, but whatever. As long as I get my flame-thrower, I'm cool. Clarisse was so ticked when she saw that I had a flame-thrower. She gets so red when she's angry. It's amazing. Then she tries to kill me. I made friends with Chris, though, so usually I just bring him up and she gets all confused. I'm thinking of painting his face on my chariot, just to see what happens. I think it would give me an edge.

Hey, I'm thinking of growing a beard. What do you think? Think that'll look tough? Not that I need advise in looking tough, I just respect your opinion. Kind of.

Axel

Ares Cabin – Cabin 5


	29. Letter 29 Lucas PittBradley

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Lucas Pitt-Bradley to Iola Bradley]

Dear Miss Iola,

My accommodations this year have improved some since last year when the camp was filled with apprehension and preparation. I am relieved to find that in spite of the increased confusion that accompanied the sudden influx of new campers, the sense of hygiene is continuing to improve. The regulations have no not slacked and several of my new found half siblings insist on cleanliness. Several of the camps newest, senior members as well have also begun instructing their campers in how to clean. This year there is a promise of an ice-cream party for the cabin that is the most consistently clean, and baklava for the runners up. To our most pleasant surprise, the spirit of competition has incited the Ares cabin to meticulously clean up after themselves.

Many of all the minor god cabins seem to have given up on the competition all together. While their parents and the major gods are required to acknowledge them, their cabins still remain much smaller than the major cabins and are treated as such. There is a fairly clear division between the campers of the major cabins and the minor cabins. It is a division that many of our senior members had hoped to avoid at great costs, but it is a division that occurred none-the-less. For clearly children of a practically unheard of ocean god cannot hold equal rank of a child of Aphrodite or Apollo. Some of the minor cabins hold their own better than others for they have the man-power and have earned their keep. Even within the major cabins, there is dissent and a clear hierarchy. When one's head counselor is a great hero, physically invulnerable, has untamed strength or can summon the undead as will, it's difficult to argue with their natural superiority, even if they can't dress themselves with any sense of taste. Basically any hierarchy that existed amongst the gods, even if they did promise to treat all as equals, has been translated onto their children at camp. Our senior members and at least some of our head counselors do what they can to bridge the gaps whenever possible, but equal distribution is quite impossible. I'm afraid that even though the reward for our key assistance in saving the know world was acceptance for all, the minor godlings are still minor. Too many have faded along side ones that will never fade.

I am unsure how to end this letter, dear miss, but do know that I am well. My siblings and myself are all in good humor as our roles and expectations have changed little. Hold strong while I am away, for I separate myself from you only so that I may return to you the stronger.

Forever yours,

Lucas

Aphrodite Cabin – Cabin 10


	30. Letter 30 Paul Argyle

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Paul Argyle to Lauren Argyle]

To Mom! Camp is awesome! Jett's been showing us how to put people to sleep. We can put people to sleep! Did you know that? I'm not very good at it yet, but I can help Ross at it and Jett's really good at it. They had us all teamed up for the big capture the flag game. We got to guard the flag. It was so cool. Nobody could get anywhere near us. Jett was putting everyone to sleep. It was so scary. There was this kid from the war. He made himself invincible last year and he came charging up and blasted through our guards. There were all these sleeping kids on the grounds and the invincible guy comes up and Jet gets in front of him and it looks like it's going to be this huge battle, but then the invincible kid falls over. I can't remember his name. Sean keeps telling me. Sean found out a lot about the war from his cabin. He says that there was this big final battle last year right in the center of New York City! The invincible kid was beating up all the bad guys. Everyone was asleep and there were campers fighting against all these gods and titans. I haven't met any titans yet, but they sound really cool. I met a Hypnos kid today! Hypnos is dad's dad so he's my and Ross's grandpa. Jet says that that means she's my aunt. She's 7. That means I'm older than my aunt. Chiron asked if she can stay with us and we all said it was okay. She's really small and she sleeps a lot. Ross and I are showing her about how to burn food in the Mess Hall. You're only supposed to offer food to your god parent, but I send some to you too.

From Paul!

Morpheus Cabin –


	31. Letter 31 Belle Yearling

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Postcard of the a fire foal to Ben & Tracy Yearling]

Look! Look! Isn't she beautiful? She came in with the new Helios Returnee. She asked her dad for a gift and she talked a sun foal out of him. Isn't that amazing? She gets her on loan so the foal can get use to people. She's so sweet. She's absolutely crazy and doesn't do anything anyone but Phoebe tells her, but she's so cute about it. I love it here! I'm making so many new friends.

Miss you!

Hugs and Kisses!

Belle Yearling

Poseidon Cabin – Cabin 3


	32. Letter 32 Leiv Fairbairn

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Leiv Fairbairn to Freddy Erikson]

Dear Uncle,

I've been put into supplemental classes. It's a bit of a degrading name, but it's really not meant to be. When they caught wind that I've been doing nothing but busking on the streets since the 5th grade (when I realized it could make me money, which I needed) they decided I needed to learn some basic education. I'm surprised that this in a somewhat new phenomenon, but I think that they were able to home school the kids that had dropped out of school independently until the rush came in this year. It's not for all the kids, of course, but there are quite a few year-rounders here (that don't go back to school in the winter because they have nowhere to go) that some of the Returnees with college educations felt bad for us. So on top of my "survival training" I get to learn basic mathematics from Alex (Alexandria), a Returnee from Athena, Biology and Organic Chemistry is taught by the 2 Demeter Returnees, English from a guy in the Dionysis cabin, if you can believe that (the other teaches business, although I think people show up more because he's crazy). Music is taught by Herb Wachsberger (who everyone can't quite help but make fun of). History is taught by Dr. Pompei. Mythology from Chiron. And language (meaning Greek) is taught by an assortment of campers, not the least of them being those previously mentioned. Of course these classes are not to interrupt the training and socializing of the summer, so really we get a few supplemental classes a week after Lunch if we're lucky and if the teachers don't get distracted (we all get distracted easily). It is kind of cool to be studying with a bunch of other kids that have some form of ADHD and/or dyslexia because they know what it's like and we all can share strategies we've developed so these differences don't hold us down. Of course this isn't to forget other such classes that form vague lines between school classes and camp activities, such as metal shop, music, art, gym, debate, barrel jumping, history not in texts book, religion, sustainable agriculture, peace studies, home repair, home economics, personal finance, and skeet.

Speaking of theater, the Muses are arranging a play. There's maybe two kids in that cabin at the moment, but there's also two Muse Returnees and some fifteen Apollo kids that can fill in the gaps (not to mention the twins in the nursery). Not that all the Apollo kids focus on singing and not that there aren't some wonderful voices to be found elsewhere in the camp. They're holding auditions in the amphitheater after dinner. I don't know what they're planning on putting on, but it's either going to be an original production of bravery and whimsy or Oedipus. I'll approve of both because who can turn down an opportunity to watch eager campers embarrass themselves in front of all his peers in a camp play? Even if the writing and directing and props and music and lighting and refreshments are guaranteed to be amazing? If they find the time to rehearse when they're not learning their Alphas to Omegas, that is. Not that we have the attention span to rehearse. God, I miss New York.

Signed, Leiv

P.S. The Apollo cabin's also forming an a cappella group. I'm told they're revising songs from 'Hercules'.

Eos Cabin


	33. Letter 33 Alec Cunningham

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Alec Cunningham to Lt. Cunningham]

Dear Sir.

There are a lot of plants here and animals. And things that aren't plants or animals or are both. Or are both and human, which I guess are animals. Technically. A Minotaur looks a lot more like an animal than a human, and Cyclopes look like humans and like Cyclopes, which look like giants, which look like humans, but with one eye. And big arms. And hair that looks like they cut it themselves. With an hacksaw. There's not a lot of Cyclopes here, though. Mostly one. Sometimes more show up.

We got nymphs. The tree nymphs are part human part plant. Dryads. We've got kids of dryads too. And kids of neriads and naiads. You'd think that water nymphs would look more like mermaids, but a lot of the time they just look people, except under water. Weaving baskets.

There are satyrs. They're part human, part goat, although they don't like being called human or goat. Dryads don't like being called human, either. It's usually better not to describe them to people. We got harpies. They eat and clean stuff. Sometimes at the same time. It's usually better not to go anywhere near them or they'll maim you. I don't know why there'd be such a terrible defense system for a camp filled with kids anywhere between the ages of 18 to newly born. I think it's fine. Keeps me on my toes.

We've got centaurs. And by centaurs I mean we have one who knows other ones, but usually it's just that one. He's cool. He doesn't mind if you describe him as half horse. We got dragons. Some of them are robotic. I don't talk to them much, but I know how to defeat one. Or two. Or a flight of them. I call in my backup when I'm fighting a flight of them. My cabin's cool. We got kids. They're smart. Usually they don't like being described as brain-children. Personally, that image disturbs me. I know Athena was born when Zeus cracked his head open with a headache, but I'd feel horrible for mom if all of the kids in here had to be cracked out of her skull. Not that coming of her ears or something would be better. We'd probably fit out of her ears if she was in her big form. I'm told she has a big form. I've never seen it, so I don't know. I've never met her.

We've got giant scorpions. There's a hell-hound that likes to chew on things when she's around. The flesh-eating ponies are kept away from the pegasi, which are kept away from the fire-breathing ponies, which are kept away from the flaming ponies, which are kept away from the sacred cows, which are kept away from the lotus. And the sheep.

We've got wild boars. And deer. They're tasty when you can catch them. The peacocks are not. And people only like my hunting skills during class. And Capture the Flag. Our team won. I helped strategize. I'm also helping with the chariots. We got two. We're not allowed to have more than two. It would be more of an unfair advantage against the cabins that are too small to have more than one.

We've got giant ants. They are not so fun. And hard to kill. Like woh. Not are hard as the fire-breathing robots, but usually there are a lot more ants. There's also quicksand. And lemurs. We don't know how let those in. And giant squirrels.

I must go.

Alec Cunningham

Athena Cabin – Cabin 6


	34. Letter 34 Phoenix Williams

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Phoenix Williams to Miss Williams]

Hey mom,

I have once again been given proof that real life is SO MUCH COOLER THAN MOVIES! When you're a half a god. They've put more obstacles in the ropes course so now you have the option of battling and racing the other kids across while the rope's on fire. Yeah. They'll light it on fire for ya. They've got a few new training methods to reduce hesitation time. They set us up on flaming arrow patrol some times when they time ya in the Lab. You go too slow and they set something loose in there, like giant lizards or zombies. I love when they get the zombies in there. It's scary as hell. The perfume is the worst thing they can do, though, because you start acting like an idiot and you no idea what you've done until an hour later when the stuff finally wears off. Last time I got stuck in that no one would tell me what I did, but they'd all start screaming every time I went to the bathrooms. The Aphrodite kids are mean.

There's so many renovations to the camp, mom. They built all these monuments and cabins after the war. They had a whole lot to build, but they've almost got all of those up. None of the old cabins have been renovated except for basic repairs and what the campers have done themselves, and a bunch of them have done quite a bit. We haven't finished up our soundproof practice rooms yet because we've been working on our chariot.

WE HAD CHARIOT RACES! First round! Man, it was epic. All natural special effects. They had to make the track bigger because so many cabins were participating. Circus Maximus all the way. It wasn't done yet, but they're hoping to rig it out by finals. It was the preliminaries so really they just threw all the chariots in and the top ten would get to compete in the final round. 20 chariots. There probably would've been 21, but the Hades kids weren't back yet. We got some new kids in, though. New waves every week.

We had our favorites, of course. Our cabin was winging it through the race, taking kids out with stun arrows and flesh-eating ones. We've been developing them for weeks and we had our first big reveal at the race. They don't actually eat skin, they just made a really itchy rash, but the other charioteers didn't know that. Scared the crap out of the Aphrodite cabin. They were important to get before they talked you into letting them pass. We barely made it into the finals though. Can't underestimate the greats. Hephaestus' cabin didn't disappoint. They had two. For one they had teamed up with the Ares Cabin and it was a freaking tank that was just bashing its way through. The Ares cabin had 2 others and one had a flamethrower and was just taking people out and they couldn't light the tank on fire. It just wouldn't catch. This was of course before one of the Ares chariots had taken out the other Ares chariot because the guy had painted the head counselor's boyfriend's face all over his chariot. We're thinking the Enyo/Eris team had a hand in that. This distracted the head counselor from the Hermes cabin that raced by and started cutting the horses from the chariots. They got so ticked. Hilary from Hermes had challenged the Stoll brothers again, and she had Carlos the ninja on her team and he would jump from his chariot and sabotage other kids' chariots without them noticing. At least, that's what we think was happening. They got into the finals. Almost had a huge accident, though, when Carlos tried to sabotage the Tank. Traps got sprung, chariots capsized. Took out the Eris/Enyo chariot and one of the Zeus Chariots. Boom. I think the E/E ride was rigged with something because that went up and they looked so proud of themselves. The horses went nuts. Phoebe's freaking fire horse wrecked one of the Apollo chariots, and Demeter's chariot and one of Athena's. Houdini distracted Phoebe with some sort of crazy illusion, but her foal freaking dragged her over that finish line. The horse left a fire trail and everything. Came in first by a mile. Poseidon's carnivorous ponies weren't well liked in the race, either.

So Apollo's going to the finals. Ares isn't for once thanks to internal debates. Athena got in, the Dionysis/Thanatose chariot got in. Don't ask me how. Helios got in. Hephaestus got in. This other Hephaestus chariot had the head counselors in it and part way through the race, I swear, they went invisible. They went freaking James Bond on us. It was awesome. We didn't even know they were winning until the Athena cabin bashed up their rear and screwed up whatever was making them invisible. Both the Hermes chariots got in, the Iris/Hecate one got in, the Poseidon one made the finals and one of the Zeus ones made the finals. The water nymphs actually dominated, but then wiped out right before the finish line when Poseidon's horses almost ate them. I'm so excited for the next round! It's going to be EPIC! OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!

Love you, miss you.

The great and powerful-

PHOENIX

Apollo Cabin – Cabin 7


	35. Letter 35 Phil Ortega

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Phil Ortega to Lisa Ortega]

Hey, little sis. Guess what? I won the chariot race. You remember when I wrote that we were getting new teachers at camp? One of them stays in my cabin. Her name's Pheobe and she's pretty nice. She brought a baby sun-horse to camp with her. You remember the story where there was that kid Phaeton and he went to his dad, Helios, because the kids didn't believe that Helios was his dad. Helios promised that he'd give Phaeton anything he wanted and Phaeton said that he wanted to drive the sun chariot across the sky. It was really dangerous and Helios tried to talk him out of it, but Phaeton really wanted to drive the chariot and he ended up losing control of the horses and falling out of the sky. There's more to it, but that's basically the story. Helios has had a bunch of kids since then so he's more careful with what he promises so the best Pheobe could get was to borrow one of the baby sun horses. Even just a baby sun horse is hard to control and it runs faster than anything so we won the first chariot race really easy and it accidentally set some other chariots on fire.

There's a funny story behind the sun-chariot. A long time ago Helios was the Greek god of the sun. Then later, as the Greeks conquered more lands, their gods changed a bit, went to different places, and stuff. Apollo's a bit of a new god that came about when there was less war. You wouldn't bother so much with a god of music and merriment if you were a warring culture. That's what Marie-Laure says, anyway. She's a teacher in the Athena cabin and she knows a lot about religion and history, not just mythology. She's saying that Helios "pulled a Pan". It doesn't really make sense because the god Pan went missing for centuries and then faded away from the world. Helios and a lot of other gods faded away because no one remembered them, but Marie-Laure says that they're coming out of hiding now. When Helios faded away he gave the sun chariot to Apollo, but he's back now. Selene is back too. She's Helios' sister and is a moon goddess, just like Artemis is Apollo's sister and she's a moon goddess. Five Selene kids came in last night. The youngest is two and the oldest is a teenager. They're all whole siblings. Selene claimed them all at once. All children of Selene have the same father because she asked Zeus to make their dad eternally young. We've met them all. The Helios, Selene, and Eos cabins get teamed up a lot. They call us the Hyperion Trio because Hyperion's their dad. He's this big Titan guy of light and stuff so it makes sense that his kids are moon and sun gods. The Selene kids are really close. They all lived together before the satyrs found them and brought them to camp. They're also really good at taking care of themselves. They ace all the survival classes. They've been teaching us about shepherding. The Eos guy keeps opening people's doors. You'd like him.

Love you, sis. Say hi to mom for me and I'll say hi to everyone for you.

Phil Ortega

Helios Cabin

* * *

Dear readers,

I had planned to save my personal comments for every 25th letter, but I should address this now-

I have been asked if the events in 'The Lost Hero' have affected my fanfic. My answer to that is: yes. Yes, it has. A lot. It screwed me over big time. I didn't think Riordan would dare have the next prophecy start up just 6 months after the last book. I think he wrote it too fast and one can tell from the degraded writing quality and wit. The screwing with my fic is probably only going to get worse since 'the Lost Hero' takes place 6 months before my fic starts and there's probably going to be more books to come. I already have Percy Jackson in my fic so at first I thought that maybe I'd just ignore the book and go on with my story as planned, but I found myself already mentally incorporating the new characters into the story. I'm going to do my best to make sure that the new campers that Riordan did mention (besides the new main characters which I have to be careful with) are cunningly slipped into my story as best I can and continue on with the storyline I had created as planned. I want to keep Percy, but I don't want to ignore Jason so for the sake of the fic, perhaps Jason is on loan to Camp Half Blood. I don't know. It's an alternate dimension now!

I will stand by the number of cabins I have added because it makes more sense. Riordan really set for himself an immense challenge that it seems he could not properly handle and he's attempting to remedy his over simplification of the Greek and Roman Pantheon at the same time, which I am thankful for, although I am not satisfied with his methods. So we shall see. Thank you for reading.


	36. Letter 36 Lilah Denzel

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers' Correspondence a Year Later-

[Lilah Denzel to Nikki K]

Hey you-

I got to feel like I belonged this week. It was revitalizing. I mean, I'd feel like I belonged when I was with you, but this was different. There were more people involved. I didn't know who I was at home, and here they don't really know who I am either. I don't know who I am, but I got to pretend that maybe I belonged to someone greater, and for a minute, even if I didn't know who that was, it didn't matter, because I was greater than everyone else.

We had chariot races. Surprised, right? Not the type of thing you'd picture me doing, but I did it. The cabin I was put into when I first got here because no one knew who I was, was really crowded. This other cabin took some of us in. It was huge and some of the kids got scared out of it after the first day, but I stayed. I felt a bit more like a person in there.

There were so many kids working on the Hermes chariots, that a few of us who still wanted to help were invited by the Zeus cabin. There's one girl in that cabin who's really strong, but lacked a bit of finesse, so we helped her out. I really wanted to race, but there were already 2 Hermes chariots, so one of the Zeus kids, who wasn't going to race, changed his mind so I could ride with him. He was really good at it, so we managed to get in to the finals. Strong girl got caught in a cart explosion. She's fine, though.

There are new kids here. There's always new kids here, except instead of them all being shoved into one or two cabins, sometimes their parents are actually claiming them. Or parent substitutes. There've been a lot kids of less important gods coming in. Some of them are happy for a parent, some of them are bitter. The new Eris kid is pleased she's an Eris kid, but because she's an Eris kid, she seems to think she's not allowed to be satisfied. She mumbles to herself.

There's a kid in the Hestia cabin. We built the cabin out of respect, but it was supposed to stay empty. Hestia use to be an important goddess, but then she gave up her place so that the gods wouldn't fight. I guess she's still important, but she's not supposed to have any kids so we're not sure where this new girl came from. She came out of the camp fire one day, doesn't remember a thing and Hestia claimed her, so for some reason Hestia's decided to take care of the girl. We call her Virginia and she speaks from time to time. She likes the nursery. Campers can volunteer there during frees and I go there from time to time. Many of those kids don't have their parents anymore, either because they lost them or they were taken from them, and I don't want them to feel like orphans. I've had enough of that. We got a child of Persephone in there the other day. We rescued the thing before Hades got to it. She's a darling. She's newborn, but she likes to move, and she's so happy. She's strong. I think she'll do well here. We'll take care of her.

You better get this letter, or I'll never forgive you. You have to know that I'm thinking of you.

-love Lilah

Hermes Cabin – Cabin 11


	37. The Rest of the Letters Outlined

Letters Home

Camp Half Blood Campers correspondence

Try to guess the divine parentage…

-Postcard of senior campers posing in front of Zeus' Fist, addressed to Tanya Summers-

Dear mom,

Capture the flag just hasn't been the same since we got that daughter of Nike.

Letter Orders-

Paul Argyle – bit about camp

Ross Arglye – mentions how they've started a craze + Chiron encouraging

Creg Izenson – abilities awakening, I knew I was special

Thor Winthrup – Wanting more recreational sports

Wendy Pelletier – getting sorted out of Hermes, finally! Aeolus cabin.

Marianne Zekofsky – wanting naval studies and how poseidan's cabin's got 4

Charlie Barbar – "dad lied"

Scarlet Princeton – Petition for new camp name

Ebony Princeton – Petition for new concellor uniforms

Coral Delacruze – Hades Cabin + Nico (percy + AB and Nico arrive)

Phil Ortega – Returnees + teachers

Belle Yearling – postcard of stables, aren't they wonderful?

Loretta Graziella – Iris tent and gossip + more on returnees

Hunter Scott – letter to dad about how things are going + obelisk

Skipper Evans – Poseidan cabin and what Percy does (Percy was not happy)

Mercutio Tutiliani – exploding Hermes cabin, gods being slow, Hilary invade

Ramona Winneford – gossip

Elizabeth Rush – being compared to Annabeth + new teachers + old demigods

Sean Argyle – about cabin mates and war and Jett's story

Dilan Gathegi – Zeus takin overflow, families displaced, Hera becoming daycare

Maya Washington – camp layout (mom = Ciarra Washinton)

Helen Swan – getting to see Father everyday. Spelling lessons. Pollux = sad

Angus Mondeigo – capture the flag

Coral Delacruze – improving hades cabin + thanatose kid in tent next door, visit

Brenna LeLièvre – (writes with dialogue) Is observant + descriptive.

Wendy Pelletier – 1/2 adopting tiny Janus kids next door, cabins for titan kids -

Arthur Caraval – new classes + chariot races

Axel Rhodes – more on chariot races (to Martha Rhodes)

Lucas Pitt-Bradley – camp division + hierarchy

Paul Argyle – more on the war + young Hypnos kid moves in (uncle!)

Belle Yearling – Picture of firery foal – gift to one of Helio's kids

*Leiv Fairbairn – Muses arranging play, supplemental classes for year-rounders?

Alec Cunningham – all the creatures and stuff around

Phoenix Williams – competition, renovations, new kids, chariot race 1

*Phil Ortega – pulled a Pan, selene kids showed up last night

Lilah Denzel – New kids, random minor god kids, hestia, eris, etc.

Agnus Mondeigo – capture the flag + daughter of Nike

Skipper Evans – sending Carolina a gift + Oracle + Percy dream

Loretta Graziella – Crazy hotel being busted + hermes + Iris

Coral Delacruze – back from visit, alter, new girl in cabin

Patrick Birch – bribing Nike, crazy woods

Thor Winthrup – Tournament announced

Scarlet Princeton – alliances for tournament

Ebony Princeton – falling out from tournament

Marianne Zekofsky – everyone at this camp is crazy + annabeth

Melody O'Mally – concert and Apollo visiting oracle

Creg Izenson – inspecting camp defenses

Arthur Caraval - training

Ross Argyle – more on war

Mercutio Tutiliani – pranks

Patty Copenhein – a girl from hecate said that Demeter + hecate were the same!

Belle Yearling – postcard, the horses are restless

*Dilan Gathegi – Tournament lay out

Helen Swan – dad's been gone a lot

Elizabeth Rush – Annabeth's out again with percy, nico + oracle

Ramona Winneford – grand prize rumor

Lilah Denzel – got claimed, a bunch of kids got claimed

Axel Rhodes – Tournament! Olympics! Clarrise?

*Brenna Leliévre – has been sorted, with many others, but something feels off

Agnus Mondeigo – going to wreck Hecate

Coral Delacruze – the resorting confused people, kid o' Charon, Eris, and unrest

Loretta Graziella – Tournament starts tomorrow and everyone's excited

Sean Argyle – the tournament did not start well

Maya Washington – broken stuff

Hunter Scott – what's happening up there, dad?

Ernie Bell – Dad(Hermes) stopped by today.

Charlie Barbar – I think Percy should let us help him.

Alec Cunningham – surprise tournament challenges. Something odd

*Wendy Pelletier – the B-brothers got sabotaged!

Paul Argyle – realizing that not everyone has someone to write to…

Sunny Prescott – Chiron's making sure I know all this cool medical stuff!

Scarlet Princeton – Artemis' hunt's shown up

Ebony Princeton – They're arguing with us again + theyre hiding something

Patrick Birch – The satyrs are all hiding in the strawberry patches

Thor Winthrup – Tournament monsters got real intense. Eris + Nike fighting

Coral Delacruse – Nico keeps leaving, Lacey's real nervous. I don't know.

Murcutio Tutiliani – Nike got beat up. Food fights

Axel Rhodes – We almost wrecked in chariot races. Interrupted. Clarisse?

Skipper Evans – The sky's all stormy and the seas are choppy. Someone's nuts

Arthur Caraval – Zeus is nuts! Thalia agreed and vanished

Lucas Pitt-Bradley – Our old heroes are trying to be heroes again, oracle

Ross Argyle – Earthquakes. Jett's been hanging around the Obelisk.

Pheonix Williams – Climbing wall was rigged. People injured. Don't know who

Marianne Zekofsky – Our teachers are being called off. Anarchy is rising! Chaos!

Angus Mondeigo – Plants are not happy

Lilah Denzel – Mercutio won foot race and now I can't find him.

Loretta Graziella – Tournament's almost over. It's been causing damage…

Creg Izenson – repairing

Helen Swan – Dad came back just to tell us about final challenge. All participate

*Phil Ortega – a course appeared out of no where. Can't even see all of it.

Adam Dwyn – mom, I don't know if you're getting this, but I could use some help

Lacy Gray – To Coral, please come back. (it had no stamp/address & is returned)

(as of right now… with 2 updates a week, this fanfic's going to last at least a year.)

(I have to add in there somewhere that the Zeus kids agree to accept some of Herme's overflow because Zeus is the god of hospitality, and then when Percy's like 'we'll take some too. I don't care' they're all like 'no! Posidon no likey!')

Uranus'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE CAMP! Or something… Regain power or something… That'd work. Seems a bit epic for an episulary novel fanfic, but whatevs.

Okay, Uranus is too epic, but I thought of something perfect! It's the Norse Gods! They started out just conversing and being nostalgic and then, of course, the question of who's better comes into play. They're forced to agree not to fight themselves because that would wreck the world so they decide to have their kids have a nice tournament. Then they argue about who should host the tournament and on whose turf it should be held (when they try to just pick some neutral turf, it turns out it's already been claimed by a God in another religion, like reservation territory and pagan gods and hindu gods, etc.) so they're still arguing and then Greek gods point out that their kids are already having a tournament so the Norse Gods say they'll just bet on which one of their kids they think will win and the Greek gods are all like 'you can't do that' and the Norse Gods are like 'why not?' squabble squabble squabble, betting, alliances, pranks, sabatoge! I love it! So at the very end of the fic we find out that it's been the Greek Gods fighting the Norse Gods the whole time and if I make a sequel, it will be the Norse Gods' kids versus the Greek Gods' kids. I'm a genius! (that's one of the reasons for the delay in sorting at one point because some of the Gods wanted to give themselves some surprise competators. ^^ that and the Gods are lazy.)

To be continued later ^^ I rock 3

**Plotlines:**

Hade's new cabin – Set into the ground, black obsidian, the front façade is delicately engraved, and the back half is raw rock.

Petitioning for more recreactional sports (so there's more than just volleyball)

Havic at chariot races (crazy people! It's chaos!)

New teachers

(There's a debate about getting some new classes in so they're inviting back some alums that have free summers to help teach some classes. It'll be properly started the next year so the alums are really just visiting this year)

New Classes

Capture the flag

New kids + claiming kids

Petitions for new camp name + councellor shirt colors

Pranks

Romance gossip

What the main characters are doing

Rivalries

Oracle… (Rachel Elizabeth Dare)

… adventures…

… kids out of crazy hotel…

**Characters:**

**Returnees:**

Aphrodite- 1 hopeless romantic girl (Angelina)

Eros- N/A

Apollo – Herb Wachsberger (good old Herb Wachsberger!)

Muses – 1 Art history dude

Graces – Robin Good

Ares – 1 big guy (Byron Yates – teaches wrestling and throwing.)

Athena – 2 girls (Becky, and obnoxious 'knows too much about religious history' one)

Alexandria (Alex) Strayhorn, Marie-Laure John

Demeter – Small + cute Daneile (Danny) Mitchell, tall and serene Charlotte (Charley)

Dyon – 2 crazy/fun/spaz guys "Word up, dad!" "Hi, Pop!" Frank Nestle, the inebriator, built, has a luscious, brown, curly haired kinda soft Mohawk + a lot of piercings. Is studying business (networking + Entrepreneurialism). Is an amateur wine taster. Thinks it would be nice to own a vineyard. Is good at math. B.C. Herring is same height, same shoulders, but much thinner, less muscle, has long, straight, sandy hair with long bangs that fall in his face. When he's serious, he ties it over his shoulder with a long ribbon. 3 Studies Language + library studies. Thinks it would be nice to one day own a record shop. Is good at biology + anything that one can be good at by simply memorizing the textbook. Frank + B.C. are both good surfers.

Hades – N/A

Thanatose – 1 chill dude w/ angry eyes, nice smile, and torn wing tattoos (Cliped)

Heph – 1 big girl (Vienna)

Helios – Pheobe Zimmerman – owner of the sun horse foal

Hermes – Hilary Third: the amazing spaz fencer, Carlos the ninja dude, and a really old guy: Dr. Dominic Charles Elohim Pompei – the 100yr old WWII vet history teacher

Muse – has prophetic books from her grandmother who turned down being the prophet.

1 goddess of childbirth midwife lady at daycare (took too many abortion pills as a teen)

some naiads

**Campers:**

**Aphrodite Cabin:**

Ramona Winneford – gossip girl

Lucas Pitt-Bradley

Scarlet + Ebony Princeton** – **complainees

Silena Beauregard

_Piper?_

Drew – former head

_Lacy - _

Alphonse Diedrick

Romeo Schuyler

Vira Sundari

Hadrian Kelly

Harmony Brosnan

Chastity Cotton

Aiko Umeki

David + Darla Wilde

O'Keefe Foster

**Eros:**

Seraphim (Sara) Fletcher

**The Wind Cabin:**

**Aeolus**:

Jason Roessler, 1 terrified boy, almost had 2, but he flew out of control + died

**Boreas**-North:

Calais and Zetes (Zethes) - 2 terrified winged boys

**Notus**-South:

Wendy Pelletier - in yo' face older English girl

**Zephyr**-West: -

**Eurus**-East:

Zephyr Van Tyne - annoyed boy

Stefan (Fanny) Kalipha

**Apollo Cabin:**

Hunter Scott – to dad – (Lucille's kid)- didn't know mom's address, but got dad's

Pheonix Williams – to mom – (actor's kid)

Melody O'Mally – (cellists kid)

Samantha (Sunny) Prescott – Katherine's daughter

Sean Argyle

_ Will Solace - head_

_Chris Rodriguez – Hermes?_

Lute and Viola (Lullaby) Johnson- Shannon's baby twins

Aria Black

Carmen Ma

Pheobe Abner

Patch Coalridge

Nelly Lane

Jazz Neilson

Lil' Justin Weaver

Lenette Carmichael

**Muses:** (Zeus + Mnemosyne's kids)

Symphony Stevens

**The Graces: **(Zeus + Eurynome's (daughter of Oceanus) kids)

**Aglaia (Splendor), Euphrosyne (Mirth), Thalia (Good Cheer):**

Charity (toddler living with family)

Ares Cabin:

Axel Rhodes

Thor Winthup

_Clarisse La Rue – head councellor_

_ Mark?_April

_ Sherman?_ McLandry

Erica D'amato

Donovon Buck

Hannah Roper – cowgirl, all bark, no bite

Rupert Levy

Natasha Timberfeld

**Athena Cabin:**

Marianne Zekofsky(sp?) – to dad – writes about how they won't teach her naval studies

("I swear, the only inter-god activities we have are fighting and eating!")

Alec Cunningham –

Elizabeth (Beth) Rush – new and compared to Annabeth Chase a lot

_Annabeth Chase_

_ Malcolm?_ Poleman_ Assistant head concellor_

Moira Carr-Panning

Qian Wen Liu

Brian Hillcrest

Marcus Anthony

Sophie Kennedy

**Charon Tent:**

Edi Quen

**Demeter Cabin:**

Agnus Mondeigo

Angus Mondeigo

_Miranda Gardiner – head councellor in __Lost Hero_

_Katie Gardner_ – Head Councellor

Patty Copenhein

Tarra Sadasa

**Dionysis Cabin:**

Helen Swan

Castor + _Pollux_ Theodore _– head_

Liber Tippett

**Eos:**

Leiv Fairbairn (his dad: "you telling me I don't raise my child right?")

**Enyo Cabin:** (goddess of war)

Ashley Tetzlaff

**Eris's Cabin :**

Caine Flannery

Apple

**Gaea:** (just for fun, there'll be one)

Adam Dwyn

**Hades Cabin:**

Coral Delacruze – writes to mom + Greg - writes often about Nico and her cabin:

_Nico di Angelo _– head councellor, considered quiet, moody, annoying, but helpful

Lacey Gray – 5 year old from crazy hotel, very quiet and cute and lost looking

Lacy's prized possession is a celtic engraved skull (Alphonsia Pacino)

**Hebe:** (daughter of Hera, goddess of eternal youth) (Married Hercules)

Deianira Nenet

**Hecate:**

_Lou Ellen – head counselor_

Houdini

Russel Croise (has green bangs)

**Helios:**

Phil Ortega -

Elanor Roth (lotr ref)

Tony Bear

**Hepheastus Cabin:**

Maya Washington – defense girl - mom is Ciarra Washington

Creg Izenson (Flint) – can make a fire out of anything

_Jake Mason – Head councilor_

_ Leo – star member_

_Christopher_

_ Nyssa – older chick_

_ Shane – _

_ Harley – 8 year old girl_

Tony Gelado

Jack Niece

Haine Suzunami – trinket girl

**Hermes Cabin:** It's overflowing!

Patrick Birch- possibly 1/2 nymph (and part Apollo?)

Mercutio Tutiliani - Hermes

Lilah Denzel – possible Zeus

Brenna LeLièvre – possible Athena? – writes in description + Dialogue

_Conner + Travis Stoll – head counselors (Travis is elder)_

Toodles Tremain – Hermes

Kendra Garnet – possible Hecate

Ernie Bell - Hermes

Sanjay Rhiter – possible Demeter (Astarte) or Aphrodite

Alice Webb – possible Athena

Reeba + Rohita Kadambi - Hermes

Diego Valencia – possible Apollo

Ester Cohen/Gershom Jonas – she gets picked on a lot -possible Zeus

Maya Fredricson - Hermes

Heather Lemay - Hermes

Kylie Vidor – possible Aeolus

Brent Carlise – Hermes

Lynn Xie – Hermes

Kay Larkins - ?

Taylor Shenkarow - ?

Harold Lum – Hermes

Mayes C Steward - ?

Joel Hecker-Mill - ?

Jordan Shore - ?

More to come- (I will get to 30!) 26/30

**Hestia:**

Virginia – strange circumstances of birth – came out of Hestia's flame and Hestia allowed her to stay in her cabin.

Uri Harta - she was thrown into a fire as a baby and is in Juno's daycare

Hypnos (cabin 15)

_Clovis_

Ximena Poppy (7)

**Isis Tent: **(Behind Hera's cabin)

Loretta Graziella - Olive skinned one – bubbly teenager (Adrina? Angelica?)

_Butch – head (big w/ a rainbow tattoo. Good with horses) (real name is Cassidy)_

Andwele Birungi - Dark blue – tall, older boy (Adwin?) (Andez)

Kimimela (Kimi) Oklahoma - Indian red – small, angry girl

(Aleshanee? Cree/Lakota? Sequoia? Amitola?)

**Janus:**

Ai-Ling Cooper-Smith (3)

Jayme Vandusen (5) (they speak nonsense all the time)

**Morpheus: (Thanatos' brother)**

Paul Argyle – youngest

Ross Argyle (Gus? Jett? Quinn? Ross? Todd? Wade)

Jett Boyd (Sandy)

**Nike:**

Skyler Terris

**Nemesis:**

Darius Mandana

**Aido:**

Dilan Gathegi

**Persephone**:

Summer Darling (baby they managed to save before Hades got him)

**The Pleiades** (daughters of Atlas) (they're constellations, too)

Electra, Maia (mom of Hermes), Taygete, Alcyone, Merope, Celaeno, Sterope

**Poseiden Cabin:**

Charlie Barbar – 1 letter to mom: Dad lied.

Scipio (Skipper) Evans – barely seems to be able to stand on his own two feet

Belle Yearling – horse girl (for Bellerophon) (omg! Yearling is an animal that's a yr old

or a racehorse that's been there for a year! I didn't even mean that! That's so cool!)

_Percy Jackson - head_

_ Tyson!_

Oceanus-

**Pontus-**

**Nereus-**

**Triton-**

**Proteus-**

Patrick Weldon

**Selene:**

- Shepherd (m) (mid teen)

- Shepherd (m) – hair gets darker as they're age

- Shepherd (f) – same height

Rook Shepherd (m) – same height

Tinsel Shepherd (f) (toddler)

(They're all still Endymion's kids)

"Are these still Endymion's kids?" "Yes" "Geez! I thought you only had 50 kids" "He's in an eternally youthful sleep, dear. I can have as many kids with him as I want." … "You're twisted."

Titan kids?

**Leto (daughter of Croeus + Pheobe, mom of Artemis + Apollo)** - Gloria

**Zeus Cabin:**

Arthur Caraval

_Jason Grace - head_

Duke (Deucalion) Stern (not yet in cabin! Will show up later as a baby)

Olympia Holliday

Hopkins?

Water Nymphs

Pat

Mace

Land NymphsCabin List

Zeus – 1

Hera + Ilithyia + Hebe?– 2

Poseidon – 3

Demeter – 4

Ares – 5

Athena – 6

Apollo – 7

Artemis – 8

Hephaestus – 9

Aphrodite + Eros – 10

Hermes – 11

Dionysus – 12

Hades + Persephone – 13

_Hestia _

_Sleep Cabin – Morpheus + Hypnos – (cabin 15)_

_Hecate _

_Wind Cabin – Aeolus + Boreas, Notus, Zephyr, Eurus_

_Iris Tent_

_High Feeling Cabin – Nemesis (Righteous Anger) + Aidos…_

_Justice Cabin – Themis (Right/Divine Justice + Dike (Human Justice)_

_Nike_

Eris Helios

_Selene _

_Eos_

_War Brothers tent – Deimos, Phobos_

_War Train Cabin – Enyo, Strife, Terror, Trembling, + Panic_

_Love Train tent – Anteros (Avenger of slightedlove), Himeros (longing), Hymen (wedding feasts)_

_Janus_

_Muses_

_Graces_

Erinyes (the furies) – Tisiphone, Megaera, Alecto

_Pleiades_

_Water gods – Oceanus, Pontus, Nereus, Triton, Proteus_

_Titan Cabin - the Titans and the Titans' kids (that don't fit in other categories)_

_The Origins Cabin – Gaea, Ouranus, Nyx_

_Water Nymph Cabin_

_Land Nymph Cabin_

_Thanatos Tent_

_Charon Tent_

(There are 22 new cabins, not counting the 6 new tents, so peeps whose cabins haven't been built yet and/or haven't requested a cabin and/or whose sole resident is a baby.)

(Represents some 88 gods/titans)

Participants in Chariot Race 1:

Aphrodite – Piper + Lacy

*Apollo – Will Solace + Hunter Scott

Apollo – Chris Yew + Aria Black

Ares – Axel + Thor

Ares – Clarisse + Mark

Ares + Hephaestus – Byron + Vienna

*Athena – Annabeth Chase + Malcom

Athena – Marcus Anthony + Brian Hillcrest

Demeter – Miranda Gardiner + Katie Gardner

*Dionysis + Thanatose – Frank + Roger

Enyo + Eris – Ashley Tetzlaff + Caine Flannery

Hades

*Helios – Phoebe Zimmerman + Phil Ortega

*Hephaestus – Leo + Jake Mason

*Hermes – Conner + Travis Stoll

*Hermes – Hilary Third + Carlos

*Iris + Hecate – Butch + Houdini

*Poseidon – Percy Jackson + Tyson

*Zeus – Jason Grace + Lilah Denzel

Zeus – Arthur Caraval + Olympia Holliday

Water nymph – Pat + Mace

I thought it might be a nice line to have one of the posiedan kids or something writing about another poseidan kid (or a random kid writing about a Poseidan kid) saying that he was wearing this braided pearl bracelet that looked really girl, almost grandmay and joked about it and then the kid says "yeah, well, if my mom was wearing it, she wouldn't have died." 'then Percy hit me and we didn't laugh at the bracelet anymore.'

Letter to fan: I just read The Lost Hero last week (as well as Red Pyramid). It does screw up my fic a whole lot, and I feel it's only going to get worse since the book takes place 6 months before my fic starts and there's probably going to be many more books to come. However, I'm going to do my best to make sure that the new campers that Riordan did mention (besides the main characters which I have to be careful with) are cunningly slipped into my story as best I can and continue on with the story line I had created as planned. I will stand by the number of cabins I have added because it makes more sense. Riordan really set for himself an immense challenge that it seems he could not properly handle and he's attempting to remedy his oversimplification of the Greek and Roman Pantheon which I am thankful for, although I am not satisfied with his methods. So we shall see. Thank you for reading and commenting. It does me good.

Norse kids: Nikolas, Zane, and Thornborough (there's going to be a moment of a scene where they get lost or taken and a chick, their friend/team mate, goes shouting for them at the cliffside. Just calling their names over and over again in despair, until her breath catches with tears and, ripping up the grass from beneath her in large chunks, and throwing them in vain she's cries into the wind "I hate you! I hate all of you! Dammit!" she'll tear up the earth in blind anger and throw it into the wind in vain. They cannot hear her.)

**More names to mix n' match: 3**

Mauro Fiore

Jon Landau

Colin Wilson

Laeta Kalogridis

Stephen Rivkin

John Refoua

Joe Letteri

Mayes C Rubeo

Deborah L Scott

Ashley Artus

Afshan Azad + Shefali Chowdhury (Padma + Parvati ^^)

Charlotte Skeoch

Steve Claydon

Simpson McKendry

Phil Mulryne (Troy –Irish Quidditch Capt)

Siobhan Ellen Williams

Christina Jastrzembska

Bronson Pelletier

Edi Gathegi

Tinsel Korey

Corinna Russo

Maria-Grazia Pompei

Roberto Marchetti

Alessandro Federico

Justine Wachsberger

Justin Shenkarow

Giovanna Yannotti

Brenna Roth

Sara Durante

Andrea Pagani

Andrew Glavina

David Paul Hewitt White

Scott Hecker

Rick Hromadka

Andy Koyama

Ai-Ling Lee

Bill Meadows

Derek Pippert

Kira Roessler

Roy Seeger

Greg Steele

Greg Zimmerman

Elohim Cervantes Tampus

Dominic Cheung

Darling

Fortuna

Sigurjón F. Gardarsson

Devin Fairbairn

Dana Jurcic

Aimee

Russell Lum

Susan MacLeod

Philippe Majdalani

Paul Maples

Claire McLachlan

Ximena Melendez

Ryan Mintenko

Jonathan Mitchell

Marie-Laure Nguyen

Martijn van Herk

Frederick Vega

Aaron Weldon

Chad Wiebe

Matt Yeoman

Sanjay Das

Kirk Larkins

Anna Terekhova

Jeff Tetzlaff

Mark Theriault

Phil Tippett

Travis Tohill

Yimi Tong

Kraig Tytus

Jayme Vandusen

Brian Ritz

Jordan Schilling

Richard Schipper

David Schnee

Randal Shore

Scott Singer

Susan Stewart

Frederick George Stuhrberg

Miguel Ortega

Eric Pascarelli

Carmen Pollard

Felix Pomeranz

Andrew Poole

Shaun Anthony Portillo

Janet Quen

Steven Quinones-Colon

Jonathan S. Ramos

Salahuddin Razul

Marie-Laure Nguyen

Tom Lamb

Jean Lapointe

Eric D Legare

David Legault

Joel LeLièvre

Ramona Popara

Fiona Van Tyne

Greek Gods vs Norse GodsThor Cabin vs Ares Cabin – round 1

Thor: "We've got a day of the week named after us! What d'you got?"

Ares: "We got a month named after us!"

Thor: "That's a Roman god, idiots!"

Ares: "Oh… well, same diff!"

Writers' Bios- in order of Appearance ^^

Paul Arglye

Sex: Male

Age: 8

Nationality: American

Cabin: Morpheus

Talent: unknown

Letter Addressee: Mother - Lauren Argyle

Writing Style: Happy + childish

Family:

Mother – Lauren Argyle (33) – Special Ed teacher

Older Brother – Ross Argyle (11) – son of Morpheus

Older Brother – Sean Argyle (14.8) – Son of Apollo

Ross Arglye

Sex: Male

Age: 11

Nationality: American

Cabin: Morpheus

Talent: unknown

Letter Addressee: Mother – Lauren Argyle

Writing Style: embarrassed older brother, but still a happy kid

Family:

Mother – Lauren Argyle (33) – Special Ed teacher

Younger Brother – Paul Argyle (8) – son of Morpheus

Older Brother – Sean Argyle (14.8) – Son of Apollo

Craig Izenson a.k.a. Flint

Sex: Male

Age: 14?

Nationality: American

Cabin: Heaphestus

Talent: Setting things on fire

Letter Addressee: Mother – Amanda Izenson

Writing Style – Dude, woh

Family:

Mother – Amanda Izenson (44) – Grocer

Thor Winthrup

Sex: Male

Age: teen?

Nationality: American

Cabin: Ares

Talent: Beating people at sports

Letter Addressee: Mother – Jean Winthrup

Writing Style: I'm the greatest, coolest, toughest guy here, despite my size

Family:

Mother Jean Winthrup (37)

Wendy Pelletier

Sex: Female

Age: 16?

Nationality: English

Cabin: Wind Cabin – Notus

Talent: Running + Jumping

Letter Addressee: Mother – Erica Pelletier

Writing style: Chill, motherly, witty, and observant

Family –

Marianne Zekofsky

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Nationality: American

Cabin: Athena

Talent: Navagation

Letter Addressee: Father – Nicholas Zekofsky

Writing style: very educated + reasonable, steadily more frantic

Family –

Charlie Barbar

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Cabin: Poseidon

Talent: water

Letter Addressee: Unknown

Writing style: Postcards: Quick + to the point

Family - ?

Scarlet Princeton

Sex: female

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Cabin: Aphrodite

Talent: business + persuasion + fashion

Letter Addressee: Father

Writing style: business always on her mind, always gets her way

Family – father, step-mom, twin sister

Ebony Princeton

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Nationality: American

Cabin: Aphrodite

Talent: Fashion

Letter Addressee: Father

Writing style: knowledgable ditz who mimics her sister

Family – father, step-mom, twin sister

Coral Delacruse

Sex: female

Age: 12

Nationality: American

Cabin: Hades

Talent: Acting + Rocks + Earth

Letter Addressee: Mom + Step-dad

Writing style: knows she's cool, informative, sarcastic… blah

Family – Alice + Greg Hollman

Alice = Vet assistant, painter

Greg = farmer, cow-herder ^^ cowboy

Phil Ortega

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Nationality: American

Cabin: Helios

Talent: Telling the Time

Letter Addressee: younger Sister – Lisa Ortega

Writing style: good big bro

Family – Mom, dad, lil sister

Belle Yearling

Sex: Female

Age: 9

Nationality: American

Cabin: Poseidon

Talent: Horses

Letter Addressee: Mom + Dad

Writing style: lovable Postcards about horses

Family – Mom + dad

Lorietta Graziella a.k.a. Lori

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Nationality: Italian/Greek

Cabin: Iris

Talent: Talking

Letter Addressee: Dad – Linus Graziella

Writing style: Happy, Hyper, IMspeak

Family –

Hunter Scott

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Cabin: Apollo

Talent: Survival

Letter Addressee: Apollo

Writing style: old-fashioned and removed

Family – Mom: Lucille Scott, 3 dead older siblings (Archer, Swan, Lyre), 3 younger siblings (…..)

Scipio Evans a.k.a. Skipper

Sex: Male

Age: 13

Nationality: American

Cabin: Poseidon

Talent: Boats

Letter Addressee: Parents – Molly + Skinner Evans

Writing style: Apologetic, but happy

Family – Rich parents

Mercutio Tutiliani

Sex: Male

Age: 17?

Nationality: American

Cabin: Hermes

Talent: Running + Wit

Letter Addressee: Mom - Bianca

Writing style:

Family –

Ramona Winneford

Sex: Female

Age:

Nationality:

Cabin: Aphrodite

Talent: Gossip + relationships

Letter Addressee: Sister - Trix

Writing style: like a news reporter and she knows it

Family –

Elizabeth Rush

Sex: Female

Age:

Nationality:

Cabin: Athena

Talent: Taking over the World

Letter Addressee: parents – Drs. Anthony + Mary Ann Rush

Writing style: about camp schedule

Family –

Sean Argle

Sex: male

Age: 14.8

Nationality:

Cabin: Apollo

Talent: ?

Letter Addressee: Mother – Lauren Argyle

Writing style: reluctant advisor + good brother

Family –

Dilan Gathegi

Sex: male

Age:

Nationality:

Cabin: Aidos/Nemesis cabin - Aidos

Talent:

Letter Addressee: Dad – Randal Gathegi

Writing style: very meh….

Family –

Descriptions from

The Lightning Thief (in 2005 there were about 100 campers, a few dozen satyrs and about a dozen assorted naiads and wood nymphs)

**Percy Jackson**: short, unruly black hair. Sea green eyes (_Anaklusmos_ – Riptide, celestial bronze sword)

**Sally Jackson**: - long brown hair [pulled back in a ponytail]. She was dresses in her work uniform – a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white stripped blouse she worse to sell candy at Sweet on America

**Argus**: Husky blond dude, like a surfer. Has blue eyes – at least a dozen of them – on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands

**Annabeth Chase**: Storm Gray eyes, blond hair that curls like a princess, athletic, tall, deep tan (a stereotypical California girl)

Athena kids are all serious-looking athletic kids with gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

**Mr. D**: Small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like a cherub who's turned middle-ages in a trailer park. He worse a tiger (or leapord) patterned Hawaiian shirt (his twins are plump + blond)

**Grover Underwood**: shaggy grown hair….. peach fuzz goatee, bad acne

**Chiron**: Tweed jacket, thinning brown hair, scraggly beard, white stallion body

**Clarisse **: (1-2 years older than Percy) She worse a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt under a camouflage jacket. Big and ugly, with long, stringy brown hair.

**Luke** : (7 years older than Percy) Looked pretty cool. Tall and muscular with short-cropped (unruly) sandy hair with a friendly smile. He wore an orange tanktop, cutoffs, sandles, and a leather necklace with 5 clay beads. A thick white scar ran from beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

**Ares**: (p. 224-5) A motocycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up tho the curb. All the conversations in the dine sropped. The motorcycle's headlights glared red. Its gas take had flames pained on it, and a shotgun holster rived to either side, complete with shotguns. The sea was leather – but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin. The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen – handsome, I guess, but wicked – with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird things was, I feltt like I 'd seen his face somewhere before. As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place… Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions.

**Charon** (p.284): a security guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Tall and elegant, with chocolate colored skin and bleached blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shade and a silk Italian suit that march his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver nametag. His smile was cold and sweet like a snake about to strike.

**Cereberus**: purebred Rottweiler (not a big black mastiff). Twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had 3 heads

**Hades**: He was at least ten feet tall, of one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He louged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther… Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma… When he sat foreward on his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out.

**Poseidon**: He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West. He worse leather sanfals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his sands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like mine. His face had that same brooding look that always gotten me branded a rebel. But is eyes, sea-green like mine, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too… His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

**Zeus**: the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As I got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

+ Descriptions from The Sea of Monsters

**Tyson**: He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. Crooked , lumpy nose. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his foreheard, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side. His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid… He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. His hands were grimy and scarred, with dirty fingernails the size of potato chips.

**Gray sisters**: (p.29-33)

"_Stêthi_," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "_Ô hárma diabolês_!" As usual, the moment she spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood it. She'd said: _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_ She threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, just when the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space- bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. IT was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was _woven_ out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door – something like GYAR SSIRES (Gray Sister) – Tempest (the middle one), Wasp (the driver), and Anger (the 3rd one).

The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and mumpy – no different from most paxies. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old ladies driving. There were 3 of them, all crammed into the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal covered sackcloth dress.

An old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain.

They have 1 tooth (a mossy yellow incisor) and 1 eye (slimy green orb) between them. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger who had one bloodshot green eye that starred at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.

**Charles Beckendorf**: 2 years older than Percy (dies in B5) head Hepaestus kid. He had hands the size of catchers' mitts and a face that was hard and squinty from looking in to a blacksmith's forge all day. He was nice enough once you got to know him, but no one ever called him Charlie of Chuck of Charles. Rumor has it he could make anything.

**Travis + Conner Stoll**: (p.56) They weren't twins, but the looked so much alike it didn't matter. I could never remember which one was older. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes' kids had: upturned eye-brows, sarcastic smiles, a gleam in their eyes whenever they looked at you – like they were about to drop a firecracker down your shirt.

**Mr. D**: He was wearing his usual leapord-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked more like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos.

**Hermes**: (p.98) Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He looked kind of firmiliar, but I couldn't figure out why. Elfish features, mischevious twinkle in his eyes…

(George + Martha are the green snakes on his phone antenna. His phone glows with a blue light.)

(p.257) a middle-aged guy in a postal carrier outfit was leaning against the stable door. He was slim, with curly black hair under his white pith helmet and he had a mailbag slung over his shoulder.

**Luke**: (p.125) he'd changed since last summer. Instead of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt, he worse a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His sandy hair, which used to be so unruly, was now clipped short. He looked like an evil male model, showing off what the fashionable college-age villain was wearing to Harvard this year. He still had his scar under his eye – a jagged white line from his battle with a dragon. And propped up against the sofa was his magical sword, Backbiter, glinting strangely with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters.

**Circe/C.C.**: (p.172) She was even prettier than her fabric. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She was piercing green eyes and she worse a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running though a forest at night. (Hylla, her assistant in a business suit)

**Thalia**: She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she worse clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth – a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of. Blue eyes.

**Annabeth's dad**: an athletic-looking, sandy-haired guy in his 40s

**Athena**: a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Annabeth. She was dressed casually – in blue jeans and a denim shirt and hiking boots – but something about the woman radiated power.

+ Descriptions from The Titans Curse (percy age: 14)

**Thalia**: (15, almost 16) punk clothes – the ripped up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. But the look she gave me now was a perfect evil "ten" (B-day: December 22) (bracelet that turns into a shield: Aegis)

**Bianca di Angelo**: (p.9) (12) wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. Dark silky hair and olive skin and they used their hands a lot when they talked.

(p.93) Her dark hair was braided like Zoe's now, so you could actually see her face. She had a splash of freckles across her nose, and her dark eyes vaguely reminded me of someone famous, but I couldn't think who. She looked like she'd been working out, and her skin glowed faintly, like the other Hunters, as if she'd been taking showers in liquid moonlight.

**Nico di Angelo**: (10) (p.9) Dark silky hair and olive skin and they used their hands a lot when they talked.

**Luke**: (p.71) There was Luke and he was in pain. He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat.

(p.130) He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost gray, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. The angry light in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down the side of his face, where a dragon had scratched him. But the scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.

(p.260) Luke's smile was pale and weak. He looked even worse than he had 3 days ago in D.C.

**Annabeth**: Wearing little silver earrings shaped like owls. Long blond hair

**Artemis:** (p.26) Maybe 12-13. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous… She had such old eyes for a young girl.

**Artemis' Hunt**: about a dozen girls. The youngest maybe 10, the oldest about 14. They worse silvery parkas and jeans and they were all armed with bows. (maybe 13 girls counting Zoe)

**Apollo**: (p.46) Was driving a red convertible Maserati Spyder… The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, I had an uneasy feeling it was Luke, my old enemy. This guy had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. But it wasn't Luke. This guy was taller, with no scar on his face like Luke's. His smile was brighter and more playful (Luke didn't do much more than scowl and sneer these days.) The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt… If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car.

**Mr. D**: (p.59) in a neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. A golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which must've meant he'd won the last hand of cards.

Silena Beauregard: Aphrodite cabin.

Laurel + Jason – Aphrodite, Hephaestus, or Ares campers from book 3

Blackjack: the black, Jersey Pegasus (that changed genders on me) that Percy rides.

**Atlas (the General):** He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He worse an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Wall Street wear, but you'd never mistake this dude for a broker. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone. I felt as if I was looking at a living statue. It was amazing that he could even move.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare** – (p. 213) Green eyes. Frizzy reddish-brown hair. She wore a big maroon Harvard sweatshirt and jeans that ere covered with marker stains with little holes, like she spent her free time poking them with a fork.

**Athena**: (p.211) She was a park ranger, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and tinted glasses. Something about her gaze made my skin tingle. Her eyes were startlingly gray, like storm clouds.

**Apollo**: (p.150+155) homeless guy with a toothless grin. His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. Greasy hands. His jeans were so worn out they were almost white. His coat was ripped, with stuffing coming out. He looked king of like a teddy bear that had been run over by a truck. Incognito and called Fred ^-^

**Ares**: (p.182) a big man with a crew cut, a black leather bikers jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but I knew what was behind those glasses – hollow sockets filled with flames. (Carrying a sword that he points at peoples throats)

**Aphrodite**: (p.183-7) arrives in a deathly white limousine. "When I saw her, my jaw dropped. I forgot my names. I forgot where I was. I forgot how to speak in complete sentences." She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon. "Thinking back on it, I can't tell you who she looked like. Or even what color her hair or her eyes were. Pick the most beautiful actress you can think of. The goddess was ten times more beautiful than that. Pick you favorite hair color, eye color, whatever. The goddess had that." "When she smiled at me, just for a moment she looked a little like Annabeth. Then like this television actress I used to have a crush on in fifth grade. Then… well, you get the idea."

"She handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it." "with eyes like pools of spring water… whoa."

She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful. And not just because she had a pretty face or anything. She believed in love so much, it was impossible not to feel giddy when she talked about it.

**Annabeth's Dad**: (p.244) Dr. Frederick Chase. I was _not_ expecting him to be wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap with goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that we all took a step back on the front porch… He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, I guess, for an older guy, but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other. (brothers are Bobby + Matthew)

Stepmom: pretty asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

**Nereus**: An old sea god in San Francisco (The old man of the sea). At the end of the pier, a guy who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was face, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill. He smelled bad, all right – but _ocean_ bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side… this guy was it.

**Orphiotaurus**: serpent bull, with black fur, white muzzle, and big brown calf eyes. Whoever kills it and sacrifices its entrails to fire will have the power to overthrown the gods. Has a nice aquarium set up in Olympus.

**Olympian Gods**: (p.285) 12 enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations – even Zoë the huntress. All the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess about 15 feet tall, and I'm telling you , if you've ever had a dozen all-powerful super-huge being turn their eyes on you at once… Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic.

**Poseidon**: Beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. I wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing me again, but the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. Has a trident with a 20 ft long bronze shaft with 3 spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light.

**Artemis**: The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of the moonlight.

**Zeus**: in his dark, pin-stripped suit, his black beard nearly trimmed and his eyes sparking with energy.

**Hera**: a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a fress that shimmed colors like peacock feathers.

**Hephaestus**: a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steal brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges.

**Hermes**: Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking his messages on his caduceus mobile phone.

**Apollo**: he leaned back on his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up

**Dionysus**: looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers.

**Ares**: He sat on his chrome-and-leather throne glowering at me while he sharpened his knife.

**Demeter**: Goddess of the Harvest. A dark-haired goddess in green robes on a throne woven of apple-tree branches.

**Athena**: a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress.

**Aphrodite**: She smiled at me knowingly and made me blush in spite of myself.

Senior campers: Annabeth Chase (Athena), Percy Jackson (Poseidon), Conner + Travis Stoll (Hermes), Clarisse la Rue (Ares), Beckendorf (Hephaestus), Silena Beauregard (Aphrodite)… Lee Fletcher (Apollo)

+ Descriptions from Battle of the Labyrinth

**Nico di Angelo**: (p.40) "I saw the dark shore of a river. Wisps of fog drifted across black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock. A young boy squatted at the riverbank, tending a campfire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. Then I saw the boy's face. It was Nico di Angelo. He was throwing pieces of paper into the fire – Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he'd been obsessed with last winter." (camping on the edge of the river styx)

Nico was only ten, or maybe 11 by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He worse ripped black jeans and a battered aviator's jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who's been living on the streets.

(p.140) his sword was short, sharp, and dark as midnight (made of Stygian Iron). He looked thinner and paler than before. His black clothes were dusty from traveling in the Labyrinth, and his dark eyes were full of hate. He was too young to look so angry.

(p.296) he'd gotten almost… scary. He had his father's eyes – that intense, manic fire that made you suspect he was either a genius or a madman.

(p.345) His hand was cold as ice.

(p.360) He'd grown about an inch taller over the last couple of months. His hair was a shaggy black mess. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a new silver ring shaped like a skull. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side.

**Mrs. O'Leary**: the tame hellhound – bigger than a tank

**Quintus** (Daedulus' 5th cyborg) – He was in his 50s, I guess, with short gray hair and a clipped gray beard. He was in good shape for an older guy. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate strapped over an orange camp T-Shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purpleish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo. Hands as rough as sandpaper.

**Juniper**: dryad (Grover's girlfriend) She was small – petite, I guess You'd call it – with wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She worse a green chiton and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Her ears were slightly pointed. Her eyes, instead of being red from crying, were tinged green, the color of chlorophyll.

**Satyr council of elders**: The reminded me of goats in a petting zoo – huge bellies, sleepy expressions, and glazed eyes that couldn't see past the next handful of goat chow.

**Silenus**: right elder- tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself in his rosebush throne. Old food and party loving slob animals.

**Maron**: elder on the left -

**Leneus**: middle elder -

**Chris Rodriguez** – a teenage Hispanic guy in tattered camouflage pants and a dirty black t-shirt. His hair was greasy and matted. He was hugging his shoulders and sobbing. Chris's eyes were like a cornered rat's – wild and desperate.

Malcolm – an Athena camper

**Luke Castellan**: (p.81) In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He worse an ancient Greek chiton and a white himation, a kind of cape that flowed down his shoulders. The white clothes made him look timeless and a little unreal, like one of the minor gods on Mount Olympus. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been broken and unconscious after a nasty fall from Mount Tam. Now he looked perfectly fine. Almost _too_ healthy.

(p.256) He was wearing camouflage pants, a white t-shirt, and bronze breastplace, just like I'd seen in my dream. But he still wasn't wearing his sword…

(p.301) (in sarcophagus) Mortal legs dressed in gray pants. A white t-shirt, hands folded over his stomach. One piece of his chest was missing – a clean black hold about the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should've been. His eyes were closed. Blond hair… and a scar running along the left side of his face.

(p.303) Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened, and they were nolonger blue. They were golden, the same color as the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like crater of ice.

**Theseus**: (p.87) ghost- a teenage guy in Greek armor. He had curly hair and green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak. His eyes as lifeless as glass.

Lee Fletcher: (dies) Apollo

**Janus**: (p.98) His 2 faces jutted out from either side of his head, staring over his shoulders, so his head was much wider than it should've been, kind of like a hammerhead shark's. Looking straight at his, all I saw were 2 overlapping ears and mirror-image sideburns. He was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat that somehow managed to stay on his double-wide head. (left face meaner, right face more polite) Holds a silver key. God of doorways, Beginnings, Endings, Choices.

**Hera**: (p.101) Queen on Heaven. She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons She worse a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water. Hera looked like a regular mom. Goddess of marriage

**Briares**: Hekatonkheires (Hundred-Handed Ones) (as tall as the sky, so strong they could break mountains) He was human-size and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His feet seemed too big for his body, with cracked dirty toenails, eight toes on each foot. But the top half of his body was the weird part. He made Janus look downright normal. His chest sprouted more arms than I could count, in rows, all around his body. The arms looked like normal arms, but there were so many of them, all tangled together, that his chest looked kind of like a forkful of spaghetti somebody had twirled together. Several hands were covering his face as he sobbed.

Scared face: His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes - I mean completely brown with no whites or black pupils, like eyes formed out of clay. Brave face: same brown eyes, but with upturned nose, arched eyebrows and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. Brooding face: furrowed brow, pouting mouth. (he has 50 faces, shame face, grieving face…)

**Eurytion**: huge guy, stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard – kind of like father time, if Father Time was a redneck and totally jacked. He was wearing jeans, a DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS t-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off so you could see his muscles. One his right biceps was a crossed-swords tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch pikes bristling on the business end. (1/2 blood son of Ares) cowheard for Triple G Ranch

**Orthus**: 2-headed dog

**Geryon**: normal head, face was weathered and brown from yars in the sun. He had slick black hair and a pencil mustache like villains have in old movies. He had 3 bodies. His head connected to the middle chest like normal, but then he had 2 more chests connected at the shoulders with a few inches in between. One right arm, one left arm, but 4 total armpits. All chest connected to one large torso with 2 regualar but very beefy legs and he wore the most oversized pair of Levis I'd ever seen. Each chest wore a different color Western shirt – green, yellow, red, like a stoplight. Head of Triple G Ranch.

**Naiad girl** from the River on Triple G Ranch – She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt and her long brown hair was braided with river grass. She had a stern look on her face. Her arms were crossed. She's awesome and defends her river with gusto despite how scared she is of Percy.

**Hephaestus**: (p.188) A huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. One leg was in a metal brace. He wore a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. _Hephaestus_, was embroidered over the chest pocket. His leg creaked and clicked in its metal brace as he stood, and his left shoulder was lower than his right, so he seemed to be leaning even when he was standing up straight. His head was misshapen and bulging. He worse a permanent scowl. He black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers and die out. His hands were the size of catcher's mitts, but he handled the [mechanical] spider with amazing skill. He disassembled it in two seconds, then put it back together. (his beard burst into flames and his black eyes glow when he's angry)

**Calypso**: (p.207) She had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder. She was 15? 16? It was hard to tell. She had one of those faces that just seemed timeless. She began singing and my pain dissolved. She was working magic. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed with gold. Her hair smelled like cinnomon. Lives on the phantom island of Ogygia (_oh-jee-jee-ah_) Daughter of Atlas.

**Ethan Nakamura**: (p.261) a young warrior. He was a little older than me, about 16. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch that was frayed around the edges and the black cloth was faded, like he'd been wearing it a long, long time. He was thing and wiry so his Greek armor hung on him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet. (former undetermined Hermes kid)

**Antaeus** – son of Gaea + Poseidon, ruler of the underground area. 15ft tall, 2 seats wide, wore a loincloth like a sumo-wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs (as are his teeth). He heals when he touches the ground. Percy wrecks him

**Pan** – On the bed lay on old satyr. He watched us as we approuached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was whit and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous – glossy brown and curved. And around his neck hung a set of reed pipes. His whole form shivered as if it was made of Mist.

Castor had been 17 when he died.

**Dionysus**: (p.339) He was in a formal black suit, a deep purple tied and a violet dress shirt, his curly dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were bloodshot as usual, and his pudgy face was flushed, but he looked like he was suffering from grief more than wine-withdrawal. Polished black shoes hovering an inch off the ground (so as not to get them dirty)

**Poseidon**: (p.354) He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks, like he usually does. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT

+ Descriptions from The Last Olympian

Ethan Nakamura

Hestia

Camp Descriptions!

Year rounders (book 3): Beckendorf + 2 guys (Hephaustus), a few from Ares + Clarisse, Stoll brothers + Nico (Hermes), Silena + a few from Aphrodite… etc. Thalia + Percy…

**Olympus**: (p.337-8) I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end, where my brain just could not accept what I saw… From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces – a cited of mansions – all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads ran crazily up the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. In was an Ancient Greek city except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago… My trip through Olympus was a daze. I passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at me from their garden. Hawkers in the market offered to sell me ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the part while a small crowd gathered – satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses…I climbed the main raod, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver…. Steps led to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room. _Room_ really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, wich was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackeled in the central hearth pit.

**Cabins:**

3rd: (3rd book) It was a low gray building hewn from sea stone, with shells and coral fossils imprinted in the rock. Inside it was just as empty as always, except for my bunk. A minotaur horn hung on the wall next to my pillow. At the back of the cabin was a big basin of gray sea rock, with a spout like the head of a fish carved in stone. Out of it mouth burst a stream of water, a saltwater spring that trickled into the pool. The water must've been hot because it sent mist into the cold winter air like a sauna. It made the room fell warm and summery, fresh with the smell of the sea. The surface rippled. At the bottom of the pool, coins shimmered – a dozen or so golden drachma.

_Athena's_ (4th book): It was a silvery building, nothing fancy, with plain white curtains and a carved stone owl over the doorway. The owl's onyx eyes seemed to follow me as I walked closer. The place was a workshop for brainiac kids. The bunks were all pushed against one wall as if sleeping didn't matter very much. Most of the room was filled with workbenches and tables and sets of tools and weapons. The back of the room was a huge library crammed with old scrolls and leather-bound books and paperbacks. There was an architects drafting table with a bunch of rulers and protractors, and some 3-D models of buildings. Huge old war maps were plastered to the ceiling. Sets of armor hung under the windows, their bronze place glinting in the sun.

_Hypnos' (LH):_ It looked like an old-fahioned prairie house with mud walls and a rush room. On the door hung a wreath of crimson flowers (red poppies). In side was dim and snug with nice beds and soft music and over a mantle hung a branch that had been dipped in the river Lethe and dripped it's water of forgetfulness into little tins.

**The Camp Racetrack** (p.75): The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval tack in a matter of minutes. There were rows of stone steps for the spectators – Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.

**Zeus's Fist**: A cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground. If you look at it from any other side, it looks like a pile of enormous deer droppings, but Chiron wouldn't let up call the place the Poop Pile, especially after it had been named for Zeus, who doesn't have much of a sense of humor. The top boulder was 20 ft tall and really hard to climb. Plus old cave entrance to Labyrinth.

**The Oracle's attic** (book 3): The room was dark and dusty and cluttered with junk, just like I remembered. There were shields with monster bites out of them, and swords bent in the shapes of daemon heads, and a bunch of taxidermy, like a stuffed harpy and a bight orange python. By the window, sitting on a three-legged stool, was the shriveled-up mummy of an old lady in a tie-dyed hippie dress. The Oracle.

The sun slanted through the dirty attic window, lighting the dust motes dancing through the air. I turned and bumped into a table of souvenirs. It seemed more cluttered than last time I was here. Heroes stored all kinds of stuff in the attic: quest trophies they no longer wanted to keep in their cabins, or stuff that held painful memories. I knew Luke had stored a dragon claw somewhere up here – the one that scarred his face. There was a broken sword hilt labeled: _This broke and Leroy got killed. 1999._ Then I noticed that pink silk scarf with the label attacked to it. I picked up the tag and tried to read it: **Scarf of the Goddess Aphrodite**.

**Hades palace**: (p.308) We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torch light. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above… Every sidedoor was guarded by a skeleton in mitary gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flag on the shoulders. They carried spears of muskets of M-16s. None of them bother us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end. … I glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. Is was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold

**Artemis' Tent**: (p.37) Zoë led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others…The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animals pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. I thought he had another animal pelt lying nect to her, and I realized it was a live animal – a deer with glittereing sun and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis' lap.

**The Cruise Ship** (The Princess Andromeda) book 2– big cruise ship with white and gold lights.

The white hull was al least ten stories tall, popped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit was a spotlight. PRINCESS ANDROMEDA. Attached to the bow was a huge masthead – a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing clack hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror.

Maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats.

Peering over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shops (at night)

Swimming pool level with rows of deck chairs and a bar. The water glowed eerily

Above fore and aft were more levels: a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant.

An empty suite on the 9th floor. The door was open. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a hand-written note that said: _Enjoy your cruise_! Some porthole windows.

I woke up to a ship's whistle and a voice on the intercom – some guy with an Austrailian accent who sounded way too happy. "Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget the million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our _special guests_, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

She stood infront of a glass wall looking down into the multistory canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade – a mall full of shops. A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistrygonian giants, 2 hellhounds, and Dragon women. The monsters made a semi-circle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy wearing Camp Half-Blood t-shirt

Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers.

Admiralty suite, deck 13. End of the hallway with double oak doors.

The stateroom was beautiful and horrible.

The beautiful part: Huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was loaded with food – pizza boxes, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter.

The horrible part: On a velvet dais at the back of the room lay a ten-foot-long golden casket. A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of citied in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the casket made the whole room feel cold.

A swimming pool on the aft deck with a sparkling fountain that sprayed into the air.

**Old gods' fortress** mt Tam

I glanced up at the mountain's peak, where a black marble foretress loomed, just like I'd seen in my dreams. It reminded me of an oversized mausoleum, with walls 50 ft high. I had no idea how mortals could miss the fact that it was here. But then again, everything below the summit seemed fuzzy to me, as if there were a thick viel between me and the lower half of the mountain. There was magic going on here – really powerful Mist. Above me, the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud. I couldn't see Atals, but I would hear him groaning in the distance, still laboring under the weight of the sky, just beyond the fortress… I ran toward the fortress. I dashed through the dark foyer and into the main hall. The floor shhined like a mahogany piano – pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues line the walls. I didn't recognize the faces, but I knew I was looking at the images of the Titans who'd ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between 2 bronze braziers, was a dias. And on the dias, the golden sarcophagus.

(305) Nico clapped his hands together, and a jagged spire of rock the size of an 18wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down.

Burrial shrouds:

Apollo: simple gold

Athena: gray…

Dionysus: purple embroidered with grape vines.

+ Evil Monsters:

Medusa – snake haired Arabic dressed woman.

Aethiopian drakon-

Laistrygonian giants –

Hellhounds –

Scythian Dracaenae – dragon women, humonoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

Agrius + Oreius – Luke's assistants, twins, but not human. They stood about 8 feet tall and worse only blue jeans. Enormous chests were shag-carpeted with thick brown fur. They had claws for fingernails, feet like paws. Their noses were snoutlike, and their teeth were all pointed canines. (part bear)

Empousai (servants of Hecate) – vampire chicks, smell like roses & clean animal fur. Chalk white skin, red eyes, fangs; left leg is brown + shaggy with a donkey hoof and the other was a bronze human leg. Dark magic formed them from animal, bronze, + ghost; and the exist to feed on the blood of young men. Hair turns to flickering flame.

Kampê – Dragon Lady - woman's upper body, dragon lower body: at least 20ft long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Huge batwings she kept folded against her dragon back. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but then I realized they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman's hair was almost make of snakes (like Medusa's). around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals – a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she was wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. (I got the feeling I was looking at something half formed, a monster so old it was from the beginning of time, before shapes have been fully defined.) (The dragon lady said something in her weird rumbling language – the tongue of the old times. What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and her other children before the gods.)

Sphinx: body of a lion, head of woman, stood on a glittery dias and would've been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and her worse too much makeup. She had a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED **EXEMPLARY**

Telekhine – sea demons, their faces were dogs, anyway, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies were sleek and black like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. If you blended together a kid, a Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion, you'd get something like what I was looking at.

+ Good Monsters

The Party Ponies -

+Neutral monsters (from Triple G Ranch)

Hippalektryons – front half horse, back half red + yellow rooster

Apollo's cattle – cherry red cows of the sun god.

Giant Scorpians

Aegeas' Carnivorous flesh-eating horses

Fire-breathing horses


End file.
